TMNT: An Plunder Aubade
by Wolf-Pup31
Summary: The light of the world can be taken, darkness can consume, but were there is nothing, something will bloom, the world will balance once again, Given the Chance...
1. Prolong

TMNT:Turtle's Wish.

Yes i'm a turtle fan and have spent countless hours working on ya all who read my stories will R&R, please it will make me happy. :D Also note to readers. i don't think the title has anything to do with what happens in the frist couple chapters. it'll make sense later and if you still haven't figured it out,then i'll just have ta let ya wounder ain't and another note: i've never done a prolong before so be nice on with the story please. XD

Full Summary:

All hell brakes loose when one of the turtles go brothers have to find him before its to late.A cert-en someone even blames himself for their brothers capture. The Brother's trail is becoming colder as each day passes, time is running out, who knows how long he will last, Things become even more hell bound when they find something unexpected.

It was the middle of Nov. Mikey was now missing for 2 weeks, 2 hours, 44 mins 4 sec. His brothers haven't given up hope and they hope that he hasn't either. No clues where left behind form where he was taken those few weeks ago. His brothers even questioned Raphael sever times in the past 2 weeks, far more then they could count. Donny stayed in his lab going over the little data they had. Leo stayed in his room mediating trying to reach Their youngest brother,even thought he was no good at it. Raph stayed in the dojo punching away at his "buddy", tring to make himself feel better for he blamed him-self for Mikey getting taken. It was all they could do until...


	2. TurtleNapped

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
Turtle-Napped

It was happening room was full of tension,so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Leonardo and Raphael were at it again.

"And it started out so peaceful,too." Mikey said sarcastically,as he watched form the couch. The fight between his older brothers could be heard form the dojos closed doors. Donny nodded in agreement from the armchair across from Master Splinter's chair. They watched as Raph made his way out, listening to Leo lecture him about not going topside as so much just to kick some watched as it unfolded.

"You think that just 'cause your leader, makes you think 'm gone your wrong, Oh 'Fearless Leader'. Cause I ain't."shot back Raph glaring daggers at his older brother. Raph turned to leave.

"Raph, where are you going?" questioned Leo.

"Where ya think,'Fearless?'"Raph questioned back.

He and Leo, both, failed to realize that Mikey and Donny had made their way over to the two fighting brothers. Donny was usually the only one to try and quell the fighting. But this time around Mikey decided to join in so that Donny wouldn't have to do all the useual work to get things calm. They watched as Raph started to only thing that stopped him was the hand that magicly appeared on his shoulder. It was soft and gentle. Raph, acting upon instinct, not thinking, and thinking that it was Leo, cause it usually was, back-slaped the pour  
soul tring to stop him.

SLAP!!!

OWW!!!

Raph, just registering that Leo never cries out when hit, turned to look at who it was. Bewildered and shocked Raph didn't expect Mikey to be on the floor holding his left cheek. Moving his hand so Donny could check him out, Mikey could do the only thing he could do. Be himself.

"What was that for?" questioned Mikey as he looked at tough Raph.

As clearly as day, Raph could see the mark he had left. A three-fingered mark lay across his little brothers left cheek, lobster red checked for any signs of something permanent.

"Any higher could have given Mikey a black eye or cracked his beak Raph." stated Donny turning and looking at Raph,who just stood there.

"I'm going out." declared Raph, making his way to the door.

Leo was about to call but was to late. "RAPHIE?!" called Mikey after his tougher brother.

Raphael paused for a moment. He hesitated to turn around, but decided against it and walked on. Mikey was quickly on his feet, running, as Raph made it to the elevater and went up. Miky waited for the thing to come back down.

WHOOSH!!!

The massive doors slide open. "Michelangelo!" called Master Splinter before his son could make a move. He swiveled his head around to look at his master. "Raphael will come home  
when he is ready." stated Master Splinter, looking in his youngest son's eyes.

*******************************************************************************

3 hours later...

Happy go lucky Mikey wasn't was pacing back and forth in his room. It wasn't like him to worry about something such as Raph going out. His big, bad brother always did it so why should he worry? It wasn't that he was worried about Raph, but what he did. Raph never paused, he never hesitated. Raph was the kind'a guy who acted first and asked questions later. He was the kind'a guy who loved to kick some shell and show the street punks and gangs that they can't do anything in this town without getting caught.

KNOCK!!!

KNOCK!!!

KNOCK!!!

"Hey Mikey!!! You OK?" asked Donny from the doorway. When Donny walked in he saw his brother recovering from the sudden surprise. Donatello's sudden appearance had surprised him.

"Hey Mikey, did you hear me? I asked how you were?" said Donny again.

"No. Raph left without saying a word. You saw how he reacted to when I called'em. He paused. He hesitated. Raph never pauses.  
He never hesitates." replied Mikey.

"There's a first time for everything, even Raph pausing or hesitating." said Donny.

"No there ain't. Raph never pauses,never hesitates. It ain't like him. He never pauses to walk out after he and Leo fights, to hit me, to fight and bash skulles in. NOTHING. NEVER. EVER." stressed Mikey looking as thought he'd pull his hair out, if he had any that is.

SLAP!!!

OW!!!

Donny gave Mikey a well-deserved slap to the back of the head.

"Thanks I needed that." said Mikey rubbing his head.

"There's the Mikey we know." replied Donny.

"Yeah but don't do it again. That's Raph's job." claimed Mikey.

"Master Splinter says to head to bed too. He says we have an early training session tomorrow." said Don.

"AAAAHHH-MAN!!!" cried Mikey.

Donny left with a good night, and headed to his room for the night. Miky on the other hand, headed for the door. He didn't what Raph getting in trouble for something he felt partly responisble for. As he made his way to the front door, he heard his master and older brother talking.

"No my son. Raphael will be punished in the morning, if he chooses to stay out all night with , how did he say it? uh-'bashing skulls'. You, my son, are to head to bed and prepare for tomarrow's wake." ordered Master Splinter.

"But-" began Leo.

"To bed my son." the old rat said strongly, giving his son his parent stare.

"Yes Sensei. Good Night." replied Leo, defeated, bowing.

"Good night, my son." replied Splinter watching as Leo left his room. Mikey on the other, hand, continued to the front door and out, unaware to the pair of unseen eyes watching as he left to retrive his  
hot-headed brother.

*******************************************************************************

Mikey made his way though the maze like tunnels of New York, up the man hole ladders, up the side of a building and over countless rooftops before he was at his destination, Casey Jones house. He peaked inside. There on the couch, covered in chinese take-out boxes and beer cans was none other then said host, Casey, knocked out in dream-land. "Raph's not here." muttered Mikey, hanging upside then headed across more countless roof-tops toward the docks where Raph, was well know for, cause just about every night he would go out, the Purple Dragons would have something going on down there, from selling or shipping guns, to buying or selling alien techno stuff.

Mikey got to the docks. There wasn't a sound out there and Mikey's hope of finding his brother were fading fast that night. But just out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something.

There in the middle of a warehouse set, on the inside of one of the buildings, the lights had turned on. Mikey made his way quietly over to the place. He peeked inside and there in a wave of Purple Dragons was a flash of green and red.

"Bingo was his name'o." said Mikey, very happy that he was right. Opening a window so he could get in, Mikey stood like a high diver ready to dive. He jumped and dived head first into the hord of dragons. As soon as he landed he took out seven punks. Raph, unaware to the help he was getting, ran out of dragons before he knew it.

"Ahh,out have to do this again sometime." said Raph smirking. Raph was in a cocky mood as Mikey made his way to him.

Mikey was about to place his hand on Raph's shoulder but didn't get the chance too before Raph had sensed him.

"Think you can sneak-up Mikey?" questioned Raph with his fist ready to launch,and a pinned Miky under him.

"Do you come here often.? Cause we got to stop meeting like this." Was Miky's reply as he grinned at his bad-ass bro.

Raph stood up, getting off of Mikey. "Mikey....Mikey,you shell for brains!!! If I didn't stop when I did, you'd be on the ground out are you doing here?" questioned Raph out of anger and surprise.

But he quickly coverd up his surprised look with his usual smirk. "Dude, I came to get'ya. If you stay out all night Master Splinter's going to be mad, and also we got a training session tomorrow, earlier then usual." said Mikey.

Raph didn't reply. He turned his eyes to the ground, a frown upon his beak.

"Whats wrong bro?" asked Mikey.

Again Raph was quiet. He looked into Mikey's blue eyes. "Listen 'bout earlier.I didn't mean'ta hit ya. M'sorry bro." apologize Raph. Miky didn't say anything, he just gave his bad-ass brother a hug. Raph returned it,even though he hated any affection or to show any emotion, but he'd let it slip this time, cause it was his little bro. He could suffer though one hug.

"Its a Kodak moment." said Mikey completely ruining the moment with his 'not funny' self.

SLAP!!!

OW!!!

"That I'm not 'orry'or." laughed Raph. Mikey joined in laughing too. It was a rare moment when Mikey could spend time with Raph like this, for his brother  
always put on his 'mask' so he wouldn't have to  
show anything, he was a pro at doing it too. Mikey loved the moments like this, for they where rare and they were fun.

"Come..on....Raph....we....need..to-uh!!!" started Mikey. "I feel tired all of a-uh."

"Mikey? Mikey, this an't funny bro." stated Raph, now getting annoyed. But his little bro wasn't waking up. As he held Miky's slumped form in his hands, he scanned his bro's body. Raph looked at Miky's legs - nothing. His neck and around his shell, again nothing, so he looked at his left shoulder - nothing there. But when he got to his right shoulder, there sticking out like a black dot on a white surface, was a black dart, its contents already emptied into his brothers smaller frame. "Dam dart." cursed Raph as his mind kicked into overdrive. He mind worked to scann the area for any danger and for where the blasted dart come from.

He scanned the area completely left to right, nothing. His gut didn't set well with not seeing anything there, his ninja instinct telling him to run, hide in the shadows until he found the thing that shot his bro,cause nobody hurt his bro and got away with it. They hadn't even heard or sense the presences, let alone heard the dart fire. But now that Raph was alert and listening he could.

CURPOW!!!

The sound of a bullet-like came to his ears as it whizzed out of the barrel and toward him. With that sound in mind, Raph took off like a mad wolf after prey. He leaped, jumped, and flew over the buildings as fast as he could with his dead weigh brother on his back. He sped as fast as he could, with his pursuer hot on his heels, firing the darts. He took shelter in an abandoned stage building on top of the roof. He could hear footsteps of the unknowen persuers as they made their way to the turtles's hiding place. He pressed Mikey's uncounious body under some old newspapers,while he took a stance,sais ready to block any harm, that may come their way, from Miky. He heard the sudden sound of heavey combat boots. He would be ready for anything, ready to take anything or anyone  
down that tried to hurt or take his family.

Suddenly, just like a bolt of lighting striking, the door was flung open, a blinding light thrust in it, blinding the turtle in red. Raph gave a war-cry and charged forward. He instantly he took down three or four combat boot people, he couldn't tell how many there where for he didn't get a chance to look since one of them got to him with a dart, just like like his little bro, Raph fell to the ground. He hit his head on the concert of the building top, knocking his breath away from his lungs, knocking his head onto the ground causing his vision to blur. Even thought it was blurry, Raph  
watched as the attention he was getting turned to Mikey, inside the shed like structure.

"NO,LEAVE HIM BE!!!" Raph tried to call, but it only came to him in thought. He couldn't form the words, it was like his brain and vocal cords had stoped working in that area. He watched as the men in combat boots moved in. A helicoptor light was shown into the same four walls.

He didn't know what hit him but whatever it was it had him up, attacking the men that were trying to take his brother from his grasp. Raph had somehow been able, even though he was drugged, to get up knock down the five people in the building picking Miky's form up over onto his back, and keep on fighting. His adrenaline had kicked in, that was what it was. As a group of more combat boot people came Raph gave a war cry, leaping to the first man and took him down. But as luck would have it, another guy fired a dart at his thigh, hitting its mark, for the extra weight of his bro, Raph was  
slower, had blurry vision and was unstable. The dart hand done its job though, taking down the big, dark green, red bandanna-wearing turtle, so that the group of guys could collect the orange-wearing one. Raph lay there with Mikey still on his back. He gave a groan as the people tried to approach, gathering up the courage they finnally did and took their prize.

Even thought Raph was under it, he was still fighting the good men left him but took Mikey to the helicopter, while others stood in a half circle around him, guns ready.

"Seems you boys are having trouble with this one." said a commanding voice. The bright light, now on Raph, blinded him from seeing anything. The figure  
approched him. He didn't know what it was or why, but the idea of Mikey being in this guys care made Raph's inside flame spark once again with the same  
adriline from earlier. He stood, his sai raised, he was glaring dagers at the figure before him.

"Not so smart are they?" questioned the voice to nobody. "Am I right boys?"

"Yes sir." Raph heard the group of men say.

I'll show you not so smart, thought Raph as he took a step forward. His muscles ached with each one, screaming at him to just let Mikey go, but his inter flames wouldn't let him rest. Not until his baby brother was safe at home with him, Leo and Donny.

"Sir?" asked one of the men.

"Shoot it two more times. That should knock it down. That's enough to take down 4 grown elephants." repiled the voice.

WHOOSH!!!

WHOOSH!!!

Two darts hit their target head on. Raph fell to the ground. His body making a thump as it hit. Now all he could do was watch as his brother was taken, he couldn't do any more. He felt useless, a failure, and worse of all he had let his bro down. Raph's vision must have been playing tricks on him for he could have sworn that Miky was looking back at him and reaching for his older brother, as the helicopter took off.

Then everything in the world went black.


	3. Conscious and Unconscious Turtles

Author's Note:

I what to thank MinceyJ for being the frist to review my . heres you and internet let me just point something out. I know that some things are not right on the page viewing. I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry if it makes it hard to read. but the website dosen't support the program that i use to write. so sorry thanks for kind words.:D

I what to thank 12Kirby12 thank you for the kind words they mean a lot.:D i can't tell you whats going to happen to Mikey,it'll soil the story(and future stories) i'm i can tell you it's not Bishop, even thought he is a good guy to use as the badguy.:D and also your the 2nd to review thank you. heres you and internet cookie too. :D

I what to thank ChizuMaehara for the love.:D i'm glad you love your the 3rd to review so heres you an internet again thank you,you 3. you made my day so let me make yours with another update. here ya go enjoy. :D

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:

Conscious and Unconscious Turtles

Hours Later...

Raph, feeling a cold sensation, reached for his blanket, which must have fallen off of his bed during the night. He half-sat, half-laid, trying to feel around for his blanket below his couldn't find it. Raph was defeated. He cracked his eyes open only to be met by the rising sun in the distance. His brain took a moment to figure out what was going on. The fight, slapping Mikey, going out, kick'en shell, heading home, the darts and commando guys, Mikey being taken by the guys with the darts. "OH-NO, Miky!!!" shouted Raph as last night's memories hit him as hard a freight train might have.

Mikey was missing.

***********************************************************************

Mikey came out of his peaceful sleep as he was slammed up against a wall, made of metal.

"OW!!!" cried Mikey. He was jolted awake, but he keep his eyes closed. Even thought he wasn't very good, he tried to get a bearing, using his other senses. He sniffed, bad mistake, for the smell

of perfume hit him. He smelled all around, then himself, and came to the horror of knowing it was him. "Who sprayed me with perfume? I don't smell that bad, do I?" Mikey thought to himself. He

took a deep breath, only to let the air out in a fit of coughs, and a sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me, The Battle Nexus Champion!!!" He thought trying to remember why he was here. Mikey

then tried to move his hands to feel what he was on, but was met with excruciating pain that shot up his wrist to his elbow. The pain slowly subsided.

Mikey's mind slowly began to panic as fear set in as he tried to move his feet, but found that, they too, were bound at the ankle. Both his wrist and ankles were tied tightly, becoming even tighter

as Mikey struggled to regain his now lost freedom. Using his sense of feeling, best as he could, Mikey felt he was moving, so he must be in a vehicle. Said vehicle hit a pot-hole which earned Mikey a trip

to the other side of the moving contraption. "Ow!!!"cried Mikey again as his head hit the other side of the wall.

Mikey was now more confused than ever. He racked his brain for the answers. Just like it had hit Raph, it hit Mikey even harder, for he did not understand. He racked his brain to see if he could

figure out who took him. "It might have been Bishop but if it was, then why didn't they take Raphie as well? So it couldn't have been him...could it have been......no. It couldn't have been the Shredder. We

took him out, course he has come back before. But this isn't his kinda style. Could it have been that crazy woman from up at Casey's farm house that one time we were up there? Nah....she would have the

media already on me right now, or how about that one guy who had that robot and gun that he called Amara and Bertha was it? Ah who cares? It couldn't have been them, I'd be dead if was. If it wasn't them,

then who was it?" thought Mikey to himself. His head begun to hurt, Mikey really never thought about something for so mind usually wandered to other things, before he even began to have a headache.

He gave new meaning to the saying "attention span of a rodent". He could only stay on something for so long, and so he switched to his memories of what happened before he was put under against his will.

Mikey remembered his brothers' fights, him getting hit, going out after Raph, helping Raph out even thought he didn't need it, then Raph catching him for falling over. Then he remembered something that

made his panic even worse - he remembered what a voice had said: "Shoot it two more times. That'll knock it down." the voice echoed in Mikey's mind. Then it hit him, Raph was dead. His memory didn't

stop there, it reminded him of when he was reaching for Raph, his fallen brother.

Mikey's blue eyes began to swell up with tears, the thought of not having Raphael around was heart breaking. No more teasing the the 'Hothead', no more playing games with 'Raphie Boy', no more

movies with the turtle in red, and no more playing trick/pranks with him on Leo and Donny or playing the tricks on Raph, then being chased by that made turtle. These thoughts and more ran through Mikey's

head as he lay there crying for his brother. The tears discharged for his eyes like water over a full dam. Mikey remembered all the times he had with Raph, he remembered all the crime fighting, ass kicking they

did, all the games they beat, them both trying to beat the others high score, the races across roof tops,the races back home, the race for that last piece of pizza in the fridge form the night before, the

fights over the TV remote or about whose day it was to watch whatever it was on TV, the movie nights, and the holidays they spent together form Halloween to Christmas and all those other crazy holidays.

It was killing Mikey to think that Raph wouldn't be there anymore. All his thoughts came to an end as the sound of something scraped against the outside to his sound of a door opening reached

his ears.

Mikey opened his eyes and regretted it.

*********************************************************************

Raph's groggy mind were working in overdrive as best it could, for it was still under the work of the drugs he was filled with, to get him home so he could get Leo and Donny to help him set out to

find Michelangelo. He hoped across the roof tops, leaped over alley ways, bounded over nooks and crannies. Along the way Raph tripped, stumbled, and almost fell of the buildings, since he was being

careless, course wouldn't you when your brother was taken and it seemed all your fault. He fumbled, and he lost his balance at times but, continued to treg onward home so he could tell his other

brothers of the news that befell the family.

The sun was now halfway into the sky as Raph continued home to the people of the TopSide world had no clue as to what kinds of trouble sewer dwellers where in, they went about their

day as thought nothing was happening to the Mutants TopSiders were on their way to work, just like any other day. Raphael planned to go to Aprils', so that she could call the others

and tell them what's up, all the while he would start looking for the people in commando boots that took Mikey. Raph's woozy mind must be working against him, for he misjudged the leap to the

other building, and he wound up plummeting to the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Raph as he fell.

*********************************************************************

Morning came quickly for Donatello, for he gave a yawn as he got out of bed. He'd gone to bed after talking to Mikey last night. He gave another yawn. He stretched his legs, his arms, his tiny tail,

and then he stretched everything at once. It made him feel good, after his talk with Mikey, which was about three in the morning and even though he'd gone straight to bed, he still felt tired, so to

wake him-self up Donny headed to the kitchen, where he found Master Splinter just leaving with his morning tea.

"Morning Master." Don greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning Donatello." replied Master Splinter, heading to his room.

Donny opened the cabinet for some hot-chocolate, as well as a pop tart. As the pop tart popped out of the toaster, which he had just fixed thanks to Mikey's experiment cooking, he yawned again. He sat in

his usual spot at the table alone for what seemed like forever with such silence. Donny, for once, was enjoying Mikey and Raph 'sleeping in'.

Donny was just finishing his breakfast as Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Morn' Don." he called over his shoulder as he grabbed the old beat-up kettle they used for tea. Leo put it on to boil.

"Morn Leo." Donny called back as he finished swallowing. "I thought we had an early training session?"

"We did. But it'll have to wait until Raphael and Michelangelo return from the nights outing." replied Master Splinter entering with his empty tea cup.

"What?Mikey went out after Raph? I told him to go straight to bed." said Leo confused as well as a little angry, for usually Mikey obeyed him.

"I know what you are thinking my you will-"

Master Splinter was cut off by the oh-so loud ringing of the shell cell. Leo pulled his out. "Not mine." he called.

Donny pulled his out and answered it. "Hello? Oh April. What? We'll be right there." he talked into the machine of wounder he created. He hung up. "Raph's at Apirl's. She said she found him in the dumpster

behind the shop." stated Don, looking straight at Leo.

"Is Mikey with him?" Leo asked, staring back.

"She didn't say." was all Donny said.

"Hurry my sons. This does not settle well with me." came Master Splinters voice as his two remaining sons bowed and took off toward April's as soon as he was finished saying it and after bowing.

*********************************************************************

Leo and Donny made their way thought the maze like tunnels of the sewers they called home, past blocking pipes, twists,and turns. They exited the manhole behind a local store a block away from April's. From there

they made their way up the fire escape to roof tops where they crossed and knocked on the window to April's upper stairs.

CLICK!!!

CLICK!!!

Leo knocked on the window and waited for April, or Casey, to open the window. Donny looked in beside Leo to see a green head with a red bandanna on the couch trying to get up. April was trying to push'em back down.

Casey was the one to let them in.

"Raph you need to lie down. You fell from the top of the roof. You need to rest." said Apirl.

"An'I said'm move or 'm going to make ya." stated Raph a matter of fact.

"You're not going anywhere til I have a look at you." said Donny.

Leo looked to April for the answers he sought." Raph fell from the roof tops and landed in the dumpster out back.I think he broke something."April informed Leo.

"I told ya are fine, it's Mikey we should be worrying 'bout." came Raph's voice before Leo's.

"What about Mikey? Where is he? Master Splinter said that he was with you out late last night. Raph,what about Mikey?"asked Leo walking in front of Raph as Donny continued to work and listen at the same time.

"They took people in the commando boots, with the helicopter and the darts and and-" Raph babbled before he fell unconscious.

"Raph? RAPH!!!" called Leo sorta shaking Raph's shoulders.

"He hit his head pretty hard Leo. He'll be out for a while and until he wakes up will have to hope that these people that have Miky are at least nice to him." said Donny showing Raph's big bad bruise on the back of his head.

"His arm is also broken between the elbow and the wrist, which I amuse is twisted."

"If it helps. Before you guys arrived Raph said something 'bout the command people he muttered ' said something along the lines of they darted 'Mikey an'Me. I couldn't protect him. I wasn't 'strong'nough.'" said Casey putting his two cents in.

"When was this?"asked Apirl.

"When i was move'en Raph out'a da dumpster and in here on da couch." replied Casey.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Leo his eyes slit.

"Nope." Casey said matter'o'fact.

"You put a stinky,trash covered,dirty giant mutant turtle on my clean couch Casey Jones!!!"shirked April.

"Uh..... was I'uppose to put'em on da floor." asked Casey.

April became furious as she mouthed off to Casey about how she said she'd would have put sheets down if she'd known that, all the while Leo and Donny made their way to the battle shell Don hand called.

"Yeah,thanks call you later when Raph wake s up and we moere detail." called Leo up the must not have heard for the guys heard a big thump as their answer.


	4. Two Big Men and A Little Turtle

Author's Note: Thanks for the new reviews ChizuMaehara and 12Kirby12. I only have this to say to:

Chizu: yes so much suspense. that means i'm doing my job. :D This ch is all about Mikey so you'll find out what happens to him. well you'll just have to wait and see how it affects Mikey thinking Raphy is dead and to see if Raph wakes up in time. i can tell you. :D so heres the update. welcome. :D

Kirby:thump yes a big thump. if you didn't understand what happen in the last ch at the end go back and read it for i have tried to fix it and it seems to have worked. if ya still can't find out i'll tell ya in the next chapter what was supose to happen. to your other questions: no their not being picked off,Mikey was just taken. you have to read. heres an update.

Ok Chizu,Kirby. i will try to update 1 to 2 times a week. 1 at the most if i have time....or maybe every 3 days. hows that sound. i don't know but i will promise to update as quickly as possible. or i just might make you wait cause i love making you guys wait. ok. but i will update 1 a week at most. more then that i can't promise. but in returen the only thing i what is a review of the newest ch. in return for me updateing more then once a week,hopefully cause i have school. ok no excuses. anyway read to find out what happens to Mikey. remember to R&R!!!Enjoy. :D XD LOL!!!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
Two Big Guys and a Little Turtle

***********************************************************

Bright light shown in from the opening that came from the door to his prison. Mikey closed his eyes, waiting to see what would happen. The sound of talking reached his ears.

"I thought I told you to make it as comfortable and as stress-less as possible for the poor thing. It's probably so stressed out that its panicking as we talk. Dam it." said a high male voice as the light darkened a little.

"Sorry Sir,we were in a hurry."said booming, commanding voice.

"You were in a hurry?! I told you to take as long as needed."came the high voice again.

"You see, sir, there was this other one that was protecting this one. So in order to get this one we had to take the other one down, and we kinda wasn't thinking at the time Sir."replied the booming voice now starting to sound a little shaky.

"You just better pray that it ain't damaged otherwise there'll be consequences." said the high booming voice didn't say anything to this, but Mikey did here a gulp as the door was slid open ever so slowly. Mikey's eyes had adjusted to the light now. He didn't like the way the voices were talking, for he backed up to the back wall as fast as he could so that he could see if anyone or any enemy came in. He became blinded again as a flashlight was shown in, pointing at him. He rolled to the right and it followed,he rolled to the left, it followed him for every move he made. He didn't like to be followed, he preferred to do the following.

"You had it tied up?! It's probably has rope burns or something now. Commander you and your men are to meet me at the training field at O'six hundred hours for a little practice. I'd have you punished today, the sooner the better, but my sisters birthday is today and I must get her party ready,along with her present." came the high voice as the flashlight was drawn out of the opening. "Rosco take it to the holding cage I have prepared. Make sure you don't hurt it, as well as making sure that its wounds are taken care of. Make sure its fed and watered too."

"Yes,Sir." came another voice that was softer.

The door to the opening slid wide open. To Mikey's horror a big guy, like Hun, came into the little area, heading for cornered Mikey, whose back was up against the wall. The Big guy,Rosco, made his way slowly over to the frightened turtle.

'Stay away big guy and we won't have no trouble.' Thought Mikey,he tried saying it but found his beak not working,for he looked down to find that he was wearing a muzzle.

"Easy little fell'a."coached Rosco as he approached Mikey's trembling form.

'little guy compared to you,maybe,but really big,for I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!!!' shouted Mikey in his head,for Rosco was close enough to grab him. As he did Mikey slid down between the guy's legs, causing the over starred looking hand to miss. Mikey,thanks to his training,was able to get back up. The Ninja Turtle made a hope for the open door, but, thanks to his tied feet, fell face first on his plastron.

'I need to get out of here.'thought Mikey hopping back up. Just as Mikey was back onto his feet, sausage like fingers grabbed him by his shell,lifting him off the ground completely.

"Not so fast little guy." stated Rosco as he turned Mikey around to face him.

"Here, Rosco. Give him the muscle relaxer, since his so wound up and scared." came the high voice again, as Mikey looked into the eyes of Rosco. He saw nothing as he peered into the black abyss, that the other man called Rosco. Mikey, now getting a good look at the big guy,since the light was shinning in his eyes earlier, he saw that Rosco was just as big as Hun, maybe a little bigger or maybe a little smaller, Mikey couldn't tell,The guy had just as big muscles,as well as a big upper body,with a smaller head and lower body to match,Rosco had grey eyes and a book head. Mikey caught the "Give him this-" part,which could only mean one thing for the terrapin,a needle.

Now, Mikey was a big fan of Super hero's, Comics, and even kicking the Foot's butt,but needles on the other had,as well as doctors,nurses,or anything to do with something pricking your skin, Mikey was so totally against. His fear rose above what it was before as he watched Rosco fix the syringe.

The hand of the giant moved ever so closer to the Turtle in hand. Closer and closer it came to his crawling green skin, but Mikey didn't let him get to close,  
for he was determined, and scared,not let the giant prick'em. Panic, along with some adrenaline, came into Mikey form out of no where, using both, tied feet,The mutant Turtle dragon kicked Rosco in the face, causing the big oph to drop him in return. Rosco covered his face after dropping the turtle in hand,for he found out the hard way not to try to prick a scared turtle,especially one who hates needles. Said turtle landed on his feet,balanced,thanks to his training.

"Rosco you idiot,You dropped the beast!!he better not be hurt!!"shouted the high voice in voice of the man was standing in front of the door,thanks to this Mikey could see him, and know who was responsible for his capture. The man was hefty,his face was that of a pigs, always hungry looking. he had a small light brown beard,as well as a mustache. His hair was messy upon his head. The man wear a suit of black. Mikey, lost in taking in his captures features, didn't hear Rosco approaching until it was to late, for he only felt the prick as his only warning before he lost all control for his limbs, Because of this he slumped to the floor, But luckily Rosco grabbed him in time. Mikey felt his limbs swing freely as he was lifted over Rosco's huge shoulder, hanging like a over sick rag doll. He hung at least 4 foot off the ground,which put more panic and scar into the turtles' from. Rosco finally stepped out of the back of the truck.

"You know what Rosco. Forget what I said about having a vet look at the creature,I bet my little sis would love to treat the.......turtle for Her-self. Take it out back,put a chain around its ankle so it can at least move around and feel the grass. Just make sure it can't get away and give it food and water, as well as making sure that it doesn't have an infection on those...uh limbs as well as getting rid of that stupid get up it has on."said the fat boss man as he looked up at Mikey on the other big guy's shoulder."it must have had another owner for it to have something like that on."

"yes Boss."came Rosco's reply. With that order,Rosco set out to the back of the yard.

*********************************************************

As soon as Rosco was sure he was out of Boss-Man's Site,he shifted Mikey to a more comfortable position,then just hanging there. The big Man carried the terrapin like a foot ball,where his one big beefy arm supported Mikey's head at his elbow,while the rest of the arm supported the rest of the turtles' body. Now Mikey could see where he was going even thought he wasn't able to move. He could see the side of a mansion that was lined with trees and was surrounded by a large wall. At the back of the mansion,Rosco came to a laid defenseless Mikey onto his plastron. The turtle heard the sound of a knife being locked into place,then the feel of his hands being cut free form their binding,as well as his feet,only to be replace by a cold substance around his right ankle. Rosco then did something Mikey feared he'd do. He cut away his elbow pads,knee pads,belt,and removed his mask,along with his and his brother all agreed that without their gear on they all felt exposed,naked even. Their gear was apart of them,like an extension of their reptile bodies.

"your going to like your new owner. She's sweet as can be She'll love you,cause she loves most animals,lab experiments or not."Rosco spoke softly as he fetched an aid kit,  
along with taking the gear of Mikey's with him.

'i don't won't an 'owner.' i want out of here. Man, I'm starting to sound like ....Raph.'thought Mikey remembering that Raph was dead,never to be seen or heard again. Mikey thought back to that memory. He had gone out to retrieve Raphael so that he wouldn't get in trouble with Master Splinter. Raph had been in allot of trouble lately,for it always seem that he and Leo were fighting about everything,as well as staying out all night when he was suppose to be in bed getting well rested for early morning training,which he was skipping out on too.

Suddenly Mikey felt a stinging sensation on his wrist and ankles. The pain was startling enough that Mikey was able clench his hand into a fist. Rosco was applying some ointment to him rope burn,he then wrapped it up,though The terrapin's right ankle was OK,for it hadn't suffered like his other ankle had after pulling at the restraints. Rosco then gave Mikey another shot,to his disliking,then backed away.

Mikey regained movement fairly quickly,He was only able to sit up thought,for when he tried to stand he fell,because his version was still not clear and his head was swimming.

"Come on you can stand." coached Rosco a couple feet away.

'That's just what I need,a cheering section. I am after all the Battle Nexus Champion. If only Raph could see me now' thought Mikey sarcastically, then sighed.

"The drugs will wear off it a li'l bit , so you won't be like that for too long." came Rosco's voice as he walked away leaving Mikey with his memory of Raph, his thought to be dead brother.

********************************************************

Mikey had now been alone for the past two hours. He was laying in the grass waiting for his head and body to be under full control before he tried to do any means of escaping. He had too. He knew his brothers where worried, caused he and Raph were supposed to be back last night, but instead one had been shot and killed while the other had been captured and taken to who knows where. Mikey decided that no matter what, he would get back to make sure that Raphael, the hot headed brother and bad ass turtle him-self would get the right burial, and that the others new what a great brother, turtle, and hero Raphael was.

But first things first, he had to get out of the ankle present Rosco had given him. He looked around and spotted a near by rock.


	5. The Search Begins

Aurthur's Note: Glade ur enjoying my story Chizu. I can give you a hint: he was in the last ch.

ok couple things:1 i don't own TMNT,If i did well lets just say theres no telling what i'd put. :D and thats the only time i'll say this so anyone who says anything about that i will just ignore.2 this story takes place after the episode: The Big Brawl 1,2,3,and 4. and sometime after the epsidoes dealling with the hunter who looks for a green man in the wild when its snowing,and after the episode where LH is being hunted cause theres rumers about him. i think thats it.i'll figure out excaly where. idk why i put this but i thonugh ya'd like to know. so on with the story. :D please R&R!!!:D

oh and if this is hard to read let me know and i shall do what i can to fix it. but some things i can't fix. sorry.

Enjoy. :D

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
The Search Begins

It had been a bit of time since Leonardo and Donatello had been told that Michelangelo had been taken from his family the night before. Mikey had only gone to get Raph,  
for the younger sibling didn't want the older one to get in trouble for staying out all night, since he had been in trouble all the previous weeks for various things, from staying out all night with Casey, beating PurprleDragon punks to drinking a lot of root beer, that Master Splinter didn't think was healthy for his son to be drinking it so much. He also was in trouble for tarring up some of the furniture while in one of his usual temper tantrums; all the while he had also totaled one of Donny's projects. Splinter had grounded Raph from going topside and from TV or gaming with his bros. But that didn't stop Raph from going up side, for he was a rebel at heart and didn't really follow anything anyone told him,  
even Splinter was ignored sometimes. Unbeknownst to Raph, Splinter had known his, that temper troubled, son would try to sneak out and bash some skulls with Casey ,But it didn't happen cause Splinter had stayed up when Raph was suddenly 'tired' and caught him in the act of sneaking out. It wasn't a pretty sound to be woken up ,in the middle of the night, by your father scolding one of your brothers. For sneaking out, Raph was to remain at Master Splinter's side for that, he didn't enjoy for he had to meditate three times as long, which was hard since he couldn't stop fidgeting or clear his angered mind, and train twice as hard, which was actually kinda good for Raph since it helped him get rid of his anger even thought he didn't what to, he did, another reason was that Master Splinter didn't what to give his son a chance to do anything against his wishes, so he just worked and trained him harder so he'd be too tired to do anything. It sorta worked, But that was when Raph stopped comeing to practice in the morning, then all the other things happend right after that.

Raph was still unconscious, the drugs in his system had yet to be gone, so it contributed to his sleeping state. Don planned on examining him when they got back to the lair, while Leo would question Raph about what happend with his and Mikey's fight with the cammondo boot people. All they knew was that Raph had left, Mikey had gone out to look for him, that Apirl and Casey had found Raph in a dumpster outback, and that when they came to get him and Mikey, they found that he was taken and that Raph had tried to get him out of there, but was also drugged and left to be.

Leo thought a minute. Only three of them where returning home that day, Master Splinter would wounder where Mikey was. Since Raph was out like a light, he would have to be the one to tell their beloved father that one son would not be returning home. Leo could only sit there and wait.

* * *

It had taken the guys an hour longer to get home since Raph was under, and Don didn't want to jolt the Battle Shell too much, for fear that he would somehow make things worse for his brother. Just as Leo and Don had gotten Raph over to the manhole, and start to lower him down, did he decided to wake up. He was half in and half out of the manhole when he awoke.

"Oh, my head." mumbled Raph as he tried to move his hand, but come to find that he felt restrained. Something was holding him back. He started to wiggle, twist, shift, and kick. He accidentally kicked Donny in the face, causing the Techno Turtle to release his grip and back away. Leo was beginning losing his grip on his squirming sibling. He tried to re-grasp his hands but only lost more of his grip.

"Raph clam down!! I'm losing my grip on you!!" shouted Leo, but far too late, for when Raph stopped, Leo lost his grip and Raph slipped out of his hands as though he was covered in soap or butter. With Leo's grip and Donny's support, the hundred and eighty-pound turtle plummeted the short distance to the ground from the manhole cover. He didn't even have a chance to scream, shout or anything. As he made his, unpleasant, way down Raph hit the ladder a few times. His head banged it along with his arm getting caught, then slipping. He only stopped when his foot caught in one of the rungs, he might have pulled something, but it wasn't over yet. His leg slipped out of the rung, causing him to land on his head, then his plastron.

"Raph!!" cried Leo and Donny at the same time as they rushed to his side.

"Well he's unconscious again." stated Donny as he poked Raph in the neck. "Today s just not his lucky day."

"You can say that again." commented Leo as he watched Don look over the re injured Raph. Donny looked at Raph's arm and elbow, looking at it carefully as though he was in a chess match, looking for anything that didn't work. He found that most likely Raph had pulled some muscles and wouldn't be able to use his arm very much. Turning to the leg, Donny found that again Raph's calf muscle would be hurting for a while; the muscle was bruised. Donny then turned to his brother's head. He had another lump pop up right across from the other one. He conclude that Raph would be alright with about a day to three days down time, but knowing Raph, he would be stubborn and go and do whatever he pleased, no matter how hurt he was. Leo and Don each supported a side of Raph as they continued home to a waiting master.

* * *

Donny and Leo arrived at the lair in no time. They took Raph straight to Med. Lab in Don's laboratory. He was placed on the bed, while Don got the supplies he needed to get Raph more comfortable. Leo headed to tell Master Splinter of the news... the bad news. He left the lab, walked through the main livening area, then he paused at the paper door that lead to Master splinter's room. He hesitated.

He had to tell his sensei that one of them had been taken, while another one of them had be hurt. He raised his three finger hand to knock.

"Enter." came Splinter's voice just as his hand was inches away from the wood. Leo pause, readying him-self for what he was about to do. he entered.

Splinter was sitting on one of his pillows behind a small table, with four more pillows on the side of the door for guests in his room. he was drinking a freshly poured walked up, sat down on his knees ,and bowed his head like he always did before speaking.

"What has happened Leonard? I sense that things are still not as they should be. Tell me what is on your mind. Tell me the news of Raphael's and Michelangelo s presence." said Splinter as Leo looked at the ground, finding it more interesting than his master's face. Leo didn't speak for a few sec. Splinter only waited, showing that he would wait until his son was ready to tell of the news.

"We found Raph at April's, sensei. but we found that Mikey was not with him, but has been taken. The people that took Mikey, drugged Raph. So we really don't know where Mikey is or who even took him. Raph is pretty much out of it. He was awake at April's but fell unconscious as we were leaving. He then woke back up just as we were coming down one of the manholes. he must have been delusional for he started to struggle. he kicked Don in the face, and with him wiggling I lost my grip. He fell, hitting some of the rungs on the ladder. His being looked at by Don right now, sensei." replied Leo, not even looking at Splinter in the eyes.

"Then let us go see if your brother is awake yet. Let us go an see if Raphael can tell us what happened. Shall we?"came splinter's answer. Leo gave Splinter a confused look, he realized that he was looking then turned back to the floor.

"It is hard to accept what we think cannot happen to us. Then when the time it comes to happen to us we cannot believe it has happened." came Splinter's words of wisdom, as he stood up from his set. He walked around to Leo's side, placeing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. Leo stood and bowed.

"Thank you, Sensei."said Leo turning and bowing to his Master. Splinter gave a nod.

"Leonardo go and see if your brother is awake. I will be along shortly."said Splinter smiling. Leo gave another bow as he smiled at Splinter before heading to the lab across the lair. As he approached he heard Raph talking.

"I told'ya a hundred times already, Donny. Before I knew it Mikey was with'me fight'en da Purple Dragons, we kick en some shell, left to head home. Den fore I knew it, Mikey was out like a'light. Then dem commandos was all over us. I made a run for it,but was darn darted. I placed Mikey down and fought off as much as I could. Then all I saw was dem takeing Mikey from 'me. Dey darted me some more, and I was out til morning." said Raph setting on the bed, fists clenched tight around the white sheet covering it. Leo had entered as Raph started the tale.

"Are you sure that's everything?"asked Donny typing away at his computer. Raph didn't answer right away. He looked as though he was thinking, making sure that he wasn't forgetting anything in his little story.

"Yeah." He finally replied when Don swiveled around, looking at him with a look on his face that was making sure of something. It s one thing to be asked over and over if that's everything, but being given a look was one thing Raph hated, especially from Leo, When he was given lectures or glares from any enemy. It only enraged him more and more. It made him feel as though they thought he was stupied or something.  
An eerie silence fell between the brothers. The only sound was that of Donny typing on his computer. Leo was watching Raph as his fist clenched and unclenched the white, now crumpled, sheets. Raph keep playing the scene in his head over and over, he watched them take Mikey to who knows where. he was imagining what they were doing to him. Questions popped up in his head. Where they using Mikey for experiments? Were they torturing him to get their secrets out of'em? Where they testing new human medicines on Mikey? Was he still even alive? Yes. Raph wasn't about to give up and say that his baby brother wasn't alive, cause Raph never gave up. Ever.

"I'll call April. Tell her Raph's awake and what we have, and for her to see if Casey can find anything out on the streets." said Donny breaking the silents. He pulled out his shell cell, and began talking to April.

"Ya do that. I'm gunna ta look for Mikey. I'll call ifIi find anything Brainy-ack." said Raph, still drugged from before and sore from his resent injuries, got up using the bed for support. He made his way to the rusted door. As he took that one step away from the bed his world began to swirl and rush around him. His body gave way, not yet ready for what his mind was for. If not for Leo standing a few feet away or their training, Raph would be on the floor.

"Your not going anywhere in your condition, Raphael." commanded Leonardo as he forced his brother back into his med. bed.

"I got'ta help Mikey. D'eres no telling what dem whack-bags are doing to him." Replied Raph trying to refuse Leo s forcefulness. Even though his muscles where screaming at him to lay down, to let him-self be laid back down,Raph's pride wouldn't let him,for the simple reason that he failed Mikey. He let him get taken. It was his fault. If he hadn t slaped Mikey that night he and Leo had that big fight, then he wouldn't have gone out after him, Then he wouldn't be in the hands of who knows who. And Raph had just cleared the field with Mikey.

"We'll get him back, Raph. For sure. But not if one of us is down. We'll need everyone s help to get Mikey back, especially you, since you know what they sorta look like." reassured Leo.

"Way to peep talk, Fearless Leader." Came Raph's voice sarcastically. For once the hotheaded turtle followed what Leo was saying, He fell in to the sweet abyss of dreaming. He would get the rest his body needed. Or would He?

* * *

Don had been talking to April as Leo was trying to get Raph to listen for once. He had to wait several time before she had finally picked up the phone. He heard in her voice that she must have just finished beating Casey to a pulp. If that was the case then Raph was in for looking for a new best friend. when April gets made you better watch out, for shes worse than a bull in a china shop or the death roll of an alligator. Let s just say that you wouldn t what to be on her bad side at all.  
"Is Raph awake yet?" asked April her voice returning to her usual happy, clam self.

"He did. But Leo told him to rest, which he did, for once his listening." claimed Donny actually surprised.

The line was silent for a second. No one spoke. It was a really big shock to them that the hothead, bad ass turtle him-self was actually listening to something he was told to do. It was rare to get Raph to do anything. Really only Master Splinter could get him to do anything. But Leo. That was another story. Donny and Mikey didn't have a problem following orders form the 'leader', but Raph sure as hell did. every time he got the chance he would rebel. It may have made Leo's job harder ,but no one could imagine Raph any other way. Leo was actually glad sometimes that he was the way and other times he wished he was a totally different brother.

"So what happened to Mikey? What Raph say. Tell me what needs to be done. anything to help, I'm here for you guys. You can't forget. we are all family."said April enthusiastically. Like a soldier waiting for orders, April waited for what Don had to say.

"An don't forget 'bout me too." called Casey's voice from the background.

"Well, it started with Leo and Raph fighting the other night. Raph ran off for two reasons. one: he was made at Leo, two: it was soon forgot when Mikey tried to stop him from leaving, but was slaped, cause Raph thought he was Leo trying to stop him. Later that night Mikey went out to find Raph. I'm not exactly sure why though. he never did before. so why was the other night any different? Mikey found Raph kicking some shell at the old warehouse off from the docks. from what Raph said, a bunch of people wearing cammando boots went and took him,they drugged both him and Michelangelo, but what surprises me is that they left behind Raph on the roof top of a building not too far from your house. Where you found him in the back dumpster."explained Donatello rubbing his beak. He was in that mood where he was a thinking, tring to make since of what happend and why they did what they did.

"If they wear military boots then it must have been Bishop. But wouldn't they have taken both Raph and Mikey?" questioned April.

"Thats what dosen't make since. if they were working for Bishop then why didn't they take Raphael as well? Thats what i can't figure out."replied Donatello still in thinking mode.

"Its pretty simple when ya think about it, guys. it wasn't Bishop then. It must have been that girl hunter from up at da farm house that one time. she might have what d revenge."came Casey s voice putting his two cents in.

"It couldn't have been her. if you remember, she would have put Mikey on the TV news already. And she would have taken Raph as well. She dosen't fit, And neither dose Bishop."sad April switching the phone to loud speaker.

"Now that you mention it, there was another hunter who came after Leatherhead and us another time, awhile after that or before, i can't remember cause where being hunted too much and there s to many enemies to count. but i don't think it was was knocked into the big swirling drainage system and hasn't been seen since."said Don catching the attention of the two human on the other side of the phone.

"Could it have been da Shredder?"asked Casey. he may not have been that bright but at least he was tring. Casey wasn't the kind of man to think before acting but when he put his head to it, he kind'a helped.

"I don't think so. Shredder may have been our enemy but this isn't his style. again he would have taken both Raph and Mikey."said Donny racking his brain to make since of all that was going on.

"Well then it must have been the Purple Dragons. I hate Dose Purple Dragons."said Casey getting all worked up. Casey was still made at the Purple Dragons for what they did to him and his old man. No matter how much Master Splinter had helped casey to get over it some of the way, it still made him anger to just think about it .Which would sometimes send him into a rage fit, like Raph was sometimes.

CRASH!!!

The sound of wood, glass and metal being broken reach Donny on the other side of the phone. It only ment one thing. April was going to be made.

"CASEY JONES!!GET BACK HERE!!"shrieked April's voice, as Donny guessed, she was chasseing him around the shop. April was going to make him pay.

"Hey April. If Casey survives your wrath. tell him to see if he can find out anything on the street about new animal 'meat',ok?" came Leo's voice.

"What do you mean 'meat'?" asked April circling her kitchen table as she chased him around it.

"He means animal fighting, right Leo?" answered Casey for him.

"Exactly. Why didn't i think of it before."eclaimed Donny heading back to his lab.

"And you April see if you can find anything about newly shipped anything that has to do with fights." said Leo now holding the phone.

"Will do Leo. Call if you find anything and we'll call you too if we do."called April as the sound of beating in the background.

They had a plan. everyone was doing all they could to find the missing part of the family that was missing. Thier family was like that of a heart. if one peace was missing. Then there was a hole of empty space that no one could fill. they all had their part in the family. Splinter was the head and father in the family, Donny was the brains as well as a brother, Leo was the plan maker also a brother, Raph was the action man as too a brother, Casey was a brother and a bone-head, he didn't really do anything else but also do what Raph does, April was the sister and kinda motherly toward everyone else, and Mikey, He was a brother and comedian guy of the family. But without him the family was not hole. This family was not hole. So it was decided, it may have not been spoken or written, but decided that everyone was doing their best to help find Mikey and Bring him home, back to his family.


	6. Not Mikey's Day

Another's Note: Yo everyone. after about a week here is the next CH!!! Please R&R. and Thanks Chizu for your makes my day.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
Not Mikey's Day

"Ow!!" Cried Mikey as he hit the chain attached to his ankle again. He had spent the last 2 hours hitting at the thing, trying to get it off, so that he could get back to his brothers, before he became someone s new 'pet'. Just thinking about it gave him the shivers. His leg, ankle, and foot were covered in bruises and sraches. He was desperately tring to get away. He didn't what to be here, didn t like it, and most of all he didn't like being treated like animal.

"..!!" He chanted as he struck the chain again and again. The rock Mikey was using continued to fracture as it dwindled into tiny pieces from the blows it was receiving.  
Mikey had to stop due to the fact that the rock, the only rock he could have reached, was gone. He gave up using it to break free from his secured anklet. He was breathing hard, chest moving up and down. It reminded him of the breathing exercises Master Splinter made them do when they wouldn't physically train. Splinter would make them breathe in deeply, than exhale.  
They would do this over the course of two to three hours before being dismissed. When they first started the exercise, when they were little and just started to train, Mikey remembered that it made them feel dizzy, so Splinter would only allow them to do it for 10 minutes at most. With his breathing calm, Mikey could now hear something weird.

SWISH!!

SWISH!!

SWISH!!

Mikey walked as far as he could around the corner of the mansion, farther then he already was. The chain stopped mere inches away from the corner. Stretching his chained ankle as far as he could, Mikey hoped the rest of the way until he could see around the been. He stund there watching at the site unfolded before him. The short fat man, from before, known as 'Boss' by Rosco, stood in the middle of the entire hustle and bustle. The guy was shouting orders far too fast for the turtle to keep up with, so he just watched. Men worked all over the place setting up tables with white gold trim cloth, multi colored balloons onto the back of red cushioned chairs, a buffet table with many kinds of fancy foods, from caviar to pigs feet to crab legs to horse radish to other dishes Mikey had never seen before, he saw ice sculptures of many kinds of animals, as well as bushes made to look like animals. Many other things deckerated the party area. Mikey spotted a familer face to him, Rosco. He saw the big guy put up a white tent. It was plain all excepted for a banner that said 'Happy Birth-Day Tala' in big, bold black letters. Mikey stared at the tent a little longer. Rosco pulled down four walls, each of them haveing no openings, but the four wall which had a door. There was no other opening but that one. Mikey also took note that everyone was dressed in a tuxedo. Boss, the short fat man, was wearing a black one; Rosco was wearing a sleeveless blue one, while everyone else was wearing a brown one.

'Why isn't the tent only over that one area? Ain't it to be covering the whole area?' Thought Mikey to himself. He didn't see Rosco out the corner of his eye approaching, holding something in his hand.

* * *

"Brother, what did you get me? What did you get me? Tell me, tell me!!" came a young girl's voice speaking to Boss over a dark blue cell phone. She was interjected sounding, easily excited.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that you'll love it. came Boss' voice as he spoke into his black cell phone.

"Well I'm just glad that you re not busy like you normally are. Cause it s no fun when you re not there, Big Brother. came the young girl voice.

"And I'm sorry I missed Easter, sis. But you know that when I started this job that you wouldn't see me as much. I even asked you if you wanted me to turn down the job. And You said?" replied Boss' as he looked out at the back yard.

"That I wanted you to have your dream job. Just promise me that you won't leave early like last year." the girl said.

"I won't. Now look, I have to go. Ok?" replied Boss.

"Ok. see you in thirty minutes, bro. Bye." said the girl hanging up.

A smile was across Boss' face as he hung up. He loved to make his little sister happy. Even if it did cost a couple thousand dollars to hire men to capture a unique critter, he knew his sis would love it, for she loved just about all animals, expirements messed up or not. She found the ugliest things the cutest. So the mutant turtle he had gotten her was pretty ugly, well at least to him, it would be the cutest thing in the world to her. Now all he had to do was get it in the tent without trouble. Rosco could do that, he was sure.

* * *

Rosco made his presents known by walking in front of Mikey, like you would a horse so as not to spook them. He really didn't won't the giant turtle hurt, for he would be yelled at by Boss. And Rosco hated to be yelled at, so he did his best that he could to make sure everything went as they should. Course there was always the slight chance that they may go wroung, so he came prepared. He had a syringe hidden in his pocket.

Rosco walked slowly up to Mikey, who took notice that Rosco had, what looked like, a rope in his hand. It was then that Mikey backed up slowly as Rosco approached. He'd take a step back as the big guy took one forward. The moment was tense as always when one of the brothers was in a bad sich. Mikey, forgetting the ankle band, took off in a run in the opposite way that Rosco was.

"Oh crap." muttered Rosco as he watched the turtle take off. He stood there until...

Mikey's foot was jerked out from in under him so fast that the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, landing on his plastron. As he tried to get up a sudden pain shot through his ankle. He turned to look and was met by a red ridden ankle. The metal circle that enclose around his foot dug into his ankle a little, causeing it to bleed a little bite. Again Mikey tried to move it but his ankle protested against it, by sending pain up through his foot, ending about at his knee. Rosco took the opportunity to put his large over sized hand onto Mikey's shell. Pressing firmly he held him down. Mikey s arms were now trapped under his under part of his torso; while one leg was working; the other couldn't cause it was held by a chain, cut deep. Through his hand, Rosco could feel Mikey shacking.

'Must'a scared him. thought Rosco as he put one knee were his hand was. Ripping the chain from the turtles' foot, Rosco looked at it. It was red, bleeding, leaking clear liquid, and encircled the inter ankle.

'Boss is not going to be happy. thought Rosco as he looked at the quivering turtle. Since Rosco was using his body weight to hold Mikey down it made it hard for him to breath. He was gasping for precious air. Rosco took note, releasing some of the pressure, just enough so he could breathe easier.

"Yo, Joey!! BRING ME THE FIRST AID KIT!!" Called Rosco to a friend of his, moving an ice sculpture. The other guy, Joey as Rosco called him, gave a wave. Rosco's friend ran off around the corner, he came back seconds later carrying a first aid kit. Mikey's heart was racing. He HATED anything that had to do with doctor s period. He hated this guy, the guy, Boss, that took him from his sewer home and his family. He still had a score to settle with this Boss guy for getting his brother killed as well. Mikey turned his head around just in time to see another big guy like Rosco and Hun, only this guy looked older. He wasn't as big muscled, but pretty close. He had a white hair pulled into a really short pony-tail, he wear a purple vest shirt, with matching pants, and black slippers like the Chinese wear. His hands weren't as big, but was still pretty big for someone so old. Mike could see his eyes, which were hazel, he saw nothing in them.

"So this is the turtle that I've heard so much bout. Came Joey's voice, it sounded old, but still young.

"Yeah. His actually not that bad when you get to know him. He's just scared that s all. replied Rosco patting Mike's shell as though he was some kind of dog being praised.

"So what happen?" Asked Joey as he inspected the turtles' ankle, He noticed the redness.

"Eep!! Cried Mikey as he took a look at the new big guy.

"Cut it on the circle part of the chain as he made a run for it. Must have spooked him. replied Rosco ignoring Mikey's noise, as Joey began to apply an ointment.

CRACK!!

The sound of bones cracking reached the mens' ears. The ointment was burning Mikey's wound which caused him to kick out in reaction, breaking a couple of Joey's fingers. Joey didn't even flinch as he looked at the mangled mess on his hand. One finger was completely severed from his hand, while another one just dangled there, his thumb barley moved. Rosco and Joey just stund there looking at what had just happend. A mutant turtle had kicked out tring to get rid of the pain it felt, breaking several bones in Joey's hand. Mikey was looking back at the men as they stood there, not moving. He was shaking more then ever. Because of what he had done he could be hurt back. He was at the mercy of these two guys, two times his size. They did nothing. Joey got up, holding his hand still, for it hurt like hell, he just didn't show it.

"See what I mean? He's scared. I'll bandage him up, you go get that looked at. said Rosco as he grabbed Mikey's good leg and pulled it back as though he was going to get hog tied. Joey waved as he walked off. Rosco pulled out his syringe.

"Sorry big fell'a. Got to knock you out so you won't hurt yourself or me while I do this." Said Rosco as he took out the syringe. He looked back at Mikey, looking into those big blue eyes of the turtles'. It was as though they were pleading not to be stuck with the needle, saying that if he wasn't he'd be good. The man had a heart, unlike some people. Luckily Mike had those eyes of his, otherwise he might not have been so lucky. Looking in those eyes was killing Rosco. They reminded him of puppy-dog eyes when they would beg for food. He may have been a big, strong guy but he had a soft heart, lighter then air. Rosco held the syringe next to Mikey's neck, the eyes of the turtle were switching back and forth from the man holding it to the needle its-self. Rosco was getting closer and closer, while Mikey was shaking more and more.

"AHHHHH!! Quit looking at me with those eyes turtle. Fudge-nutters, alright turtle, you win, I won't stick ya. But if ya give me any trouble or I will. stated Rosco as he put up the needle in his pocket.

Mikey was beaming with joy. He wasn't going to be pricked, now all he had to do was stand haveing some one touch a wound that was someone other than Donny. Rosco began to wrap the ankle as carefully as he could, but tightly enough to where it would hold. He wrapped it pretty quickly considering his large set of hands. Rosco still didn't let Mikey up after this foot was wrapped, instead Rosco grabed him by his shell, hosting him up off the ground. Mikey was covered in grass and leaves. He brushed them off, with a little help from Rosco.

'Maybe this guy ain't so bad.' thought Mikey, looking on the bright side of things. He looked at the guy brushing leaves and grass off of his shell. The guy had a nice aura around him which made Mike rethink this man. The guy was a lot nicer then what he was expecting. He expected to be dissected, but instead he is being given to someone as a present.

"HEY ROSCO!!" Called a male approaching. The new male was skinny and not at all as big as Rosco or Joey. He had red hair, wear a white t-short with blue jeans.

"Yeah?" asked Rosco, not even turning to the guy as he approached

"Joey told me to tell you that he needed you." Said the male smiling, Mikey new that kinda smile. It was the kind of smile that someone gets when they are about to carry out a place that is evil. Mikey should know, he wore it when he would get Raphael in the face with a pie or some other prank.` He knew all too well that it ment trouble, and not in a good way. He had a bad feeling.

"With what?" Asked Rosco looking at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. He just told me to come get you. replied the man shifting his weigh from one foot to the other. He was becoming suspicious looking. Mikey knew all those tricks, from getting into trouble to getting out. He'd learn from playing tricks on Raph so much. He knew what buttons to push and how to get out of the trouble he'd gotten himself into with his older brother. And he knew this guy was up to something.

Rosco gave him a funny look, not one of the 'Ha-ha' kinda looks either, more of those creepy 'Ha-ha' looks. He didn't say anything to the guy, instead he ignored him, while he strapped Mikey into a harness.  
Mikey wasn't going to be good the whole time, as Rosco tried to put it around his neck, he would grab it and push away, like a baby would kick out when it wanted to be left alone, but with the other man's help, who held Mike's arms, he got it slipped on. Rosco put it around Mike's neck and waist, with it being connected by two straps leading down the back of his shell and up the frount of his plastron. The harness was a golden-yellow color, with black buckles that were in the back so that he couldn't get out or runaway. Mike may have not been as strong willed as Raph or Leo but he would put up a fight. He wasn't going down without one. Rosco, after buckling Mikey in, chained him to another metal loop on the wall in the same area. He began jerking and pulling at the thing. He really hated to be tied down or up. He used all his might that his body could muster.

Rosco watched with some amusement. He did feel kinda bad for the critter, but he knew better then to release it. Boss had made it clear years ago not to be questioned or against. Rosco had refused to kill an animal and was punished for it by haveing a couple of his toes cut off. since then he hasn't questioned or anything back to Boss.

"Leave the turtle be or you'll get it from me, Johnathan." said Rosco as he threatened the guy by raising his fist too get his point across and as Mikey continued to struggle with the stupid harness and chain.  
The guy reacted by shaking his head and lifting his hand in defense, surrendering. The guy watched as Rosco left. He was waiting for sweet revenge appon the turtle. He knew who this minus was, part of the Purple Dragons. They had been hurt, killed, or even become paralyzed because of their enemy. Jonathan was a part of that group and was going to take revenge on one of the turtles for revenge for his friend.

Mikey was ignoring the guy standing there watching him,for he had to get out of there, get home and tell everyone that he was alright. He also had to find out where Raphael's body was so he could get the proper burial. He strained his mucles pulling, digging his heel and foot into the ground, exercising every muscle to get the job done. Nothing was working, the stub, being stubborn, stadyed in the ground.

'Ok. thats not working. thought Mikey as he scratched his bald dome head. Jonathan quietly made his way up to the unsuspecting turtle. Each step was carefully place, as to not alert the stupied turtle, comeing closer to his goal, ever so slowly. He was right behind the creature that was oh so going to pay. Now all he had to do was knock it off its feet and being pounding it in to the ground.

The guy jumped. Mikey heard him coming and just ignored him until he got the feeling that something wasn't right about this guy. He was in trouble, for he didn't have his nunchuck, tied down and had a few cuts on his ankle, which made it kind of hard to walk, that still burned from the ointment. So he side stepped. Jonathan flew by, landing hard on the chain. It dug deep into his mouth. Getting up, blood dripping from his wound, he turned to face the long time enemy, one of the turtles. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to circle around, the turtle following his moves, matching them in a mocking way. It was though they were in a dance of copycats. What one did the other followed. Making the first move, Jonathan pulled out a switch blade and flung it at Mikey, who ducked easily. But it must have be a distraction for his opponent came out of nowhere and gutted him, sending him back a bit.

"Though you guys could get away from me did ya. Well think again. I remember what you did to DJ. Sent him to dat hospital where they claimed him crazy and sent him to da crazy house when he ain't crazy." Came Jonathan s voice, venom coated his words.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Mikey as he looked up, still holding his gut.

"When all you frog things started attacking us Purple Dragons. You ruined everything. And now I'm going to ruined you." Jonathan stated as he pulled out syringe, that he stole from Rosco. Mikey's luck was getting better and better. It wasn't his day.

Jonathan must have had this already planed, for he stepped on the chain, holding Mikey to the ground, stopping him in mid-flip. Mikey landed on his shell, he getting up quickly just barely missing being hit by the syringe that was suppose to plunged into his blood stream that would make him go to sleepy town, where Mikey didn't what to go. Now standing up, syringe in hand, Jonathan raced toward the turtle, he had a plan B up his sleeve, he tried to trip Mikey by swiping his foot across the ground only to have Mikey jump to avoid it, exactly what he wanted. As Mikey came down to land, Jonathan came up and landed a punch to Mikey right in the kisser, sending him down to the ground with a bruised beak. Mikey was regaining himself when he felt a prick in his leg. Lashing out Mikey managed to drop kick Jonathan in the jaw breaking it, he knew cause he felt it break under his foot, with his other foot he was able to kick Jonathan where the sun don't shine, makeing him fall to his knees in pain. Jonathan curled into the fetile posesion in too much pain to do anything.

Mikey staggered to his feet, he felt a sudden dizziness come over him. He knew he had been injected with a drug; it was takeing effect faster than the other had. While Mike recovered, Jonathan had recovered faster. He saw Mikey standing and swaying as thought he had just be intoxicated with alcohol. He took the chance, he rammed the terrapin into the brick wall, trapping him inbetween him and the wall. Trapped between a wall and man, hands trapped between wall and plastron, all Mikey could do was wait to see what would happen next. He knew he had to get out and fast. This guy was crazy, that he knew for sure. Sure enough what happen next Mikey didn't expect, Jonathan grabbed hold of the terrapin's head and began to bang it against the brick wall.

BANG!!

BANG!!

BANG!!

SLAP!!

THUMP!!

AHHHHHHH!!

Mikey didn't know what was happening, one min he was having his head banged into the wall and the next he was on the ground. From what he could see, thought blurred eyes, he could see a figure beating up what he thought to be Jonathan. The figure getting knocked around was throwen at least 50 feet; two other figures walked up to it and took it away. The bigger figure, that had beat up the little one, was approaching him. He didn't know what was happening, so he began to panic. The figure had picked him up; only to be met with a weak kick and punch from the over sized terrapin. Rosco began to feel bad for the terrapin, for if he hadn't left the turtle with Jonathan, Then he wouldn't have been hurt and more scared of humans then he already was. Since his been here the terrapin has been beaten and hurt. No one s showed any concern but Rosco. So some guilt was setting in. Mikey was carried, by Rosco, to the tent that had been set up, the same one Mike had seen set up. There he was placed on a steel, cold table, not strapped down. Rosco began to work. He had 10 mins to fix Mike up before the Mistress was here for her party. Twenty minutes had already past and the other employees had already gotten ready. Boss walked up to Rosco as he was patching Mike up.

"What happened here?" Asked Boss, anger in his voice, crossing his arms as he watched Rosco work.

"Sir, it was Jonathan. He had told Rosco that I needed him for something, as soon as Rosco was out of site; he began to beat the turtle up. It fought back as you can tell, cause you can see over there were it was tied up, that there was a scuffal." Interjected Joey's voice, his arm was wrapped, his fingers apparently splinted.

"I'll be sure to take care of him later. Right now I believe that we have a party to get started. My sister just called me and said that shes in the hanger now. SO EVERYONE TO YOUR PLACES!!"Shouted Boss as he motioned for everyone to get into place. Every one hide. The tent walls where let down.

* * *

Mikey woke to the sound of music playing, it didn't help his headache. He lifted his hand to felt his head; rubbing it he found that his whole body ached, mostly his legs. His vision was back, he rubbed them. Oh boy did he feel tired, going back to sleep right now was all he wanted to do, if it hadn't been for the grown he just gave.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" groaned Mikey as he tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position. His grown got the attention of Rosco, who had been standing guard. The big guy walked over, he watched as the terrapin turned over onto his side, curling up. Rosco had been given orders to keep the turtle awake when it awoke, he was going to do just that. He wrapped his saugage like fingers around Mike's plastron, lifting him up. He watched as Mikey's head moved to lie in the gap between his fingers, his hands clamping around the giant s wrist, and his feet wrapping around his arm. On the other hand, Mikey was oblivious to the fact that he had just curled up to someone he didn't even know. He though the he was at home, curling up to a pillow or a brother. When he was moved, it jostled him away. What he was meet by scared him.

Rosco moved his hand to get a better look at the turtles' features, he didn't mean to wake it, even thought he was suppose to. He watched as the movement of his hand woke the turtle up. Its head lifted, eyes looking at him as though asking 'what the big deal was?', before it's eye became as big as a plate. Its eyes looked at him as though it was expecting to be hurt, for Rosco could see the scared look in its eyes. In return Rosco gave it a raised eyebrow.

Mikey looked on as Rosco gave him a raised eyebrow. He was scared as hell. He didn't understand why he had been given a raise eyebrow until he was shifted to the giants other hand. He watched as Rosco slung his hand back and forth, liquied was slung from it, everywhere. Rosco then dried his hand on his pants leg. It then just dawned on Mikey why he'd do that. Mikey had pissed on-self, getting the man's hand in the process. He was now sure the gaint was made. Mikey waited for the gaint to react; he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happend. Peeking an eye open he saw that Rosco was looking at him Funny.

"Mmmmmmm....... Scared ya didn't I?"asked Rosco as he eyed the non moving turtle. He only stared back, not answering or moving, frozen like a statue or ice figure.

"I asked you a question Turtle. I know you can speak. I heard you when you were fighting that son of-" started Rosco before Mike spoke up.

"Gun." he said cautiously, watching the expression of the man before him.

"What?"asked Rosco again.

"Gun. You shouldn't be saying bad stuff."answerd Mikey, still being held. Rosco was silent; he just stared at the critter in his hand. Mikey stared back. Neither side blinking, both a little tense. A eerie silents was between the two, music forgot, even thought still playing in the background, the talking of everyone outside the tent tuned out.

"Scared ya didn't I?"asked Rosco breaking the silence and getting back to his question. Mikey turned his head down, finding the ground more interesting then what the guy had to say. things happen. I was peeing in the bed til I was ten before I stopped; it s what happens when ya drink too much water before bed." Mikey didn't look up. He just keep staring at the ground, ignoreing what he had said. Rosco then moved Mikey to where he was facing the tent wall.

CLICK!!

The sound reached his hidden ears, the noise telling him that he was leashed. He felt the movement of being let down. Rosco released him from his grasp, reeling his hand back to his side, holding the leash in the other. Mikey turned to him. Their eyes meet, saying some form of communication that both understood.

"Sorry it has to be this way. Otherwise I would have let you go." said Rosco breaking the eye contact, looking to the side. Mikey opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. The sound of talking reached his unseen ears.

"Talon!! I love my party!! We've had cake and ice-cream, and the talent show, eaten all the ice sculptures and listen to the band play eight times already. Can I please have my present now?" came a girl s voice sounding higher and higher as she talked.

"Alright alright, Tala. The present you are about to receive is from everyone on the island, especially me." said the voice of Boss.

Mikey had to close his eyes and bring up his arms as the sun shown right into them. A sudden gasps told him that he had been seen. As his eyes ignored the sun, lowering his arm, he saw that a girl of what looked to twelve looked at him. He could see the excitement in her brown button like eyes. She had curly red hair, her face was round, and she wore a green dress, and was bare foot. Mikey backed up as she slowly approached, but the short leash he was on stopped him from backing up anymore as well as Rosco holding it. Mikey really wish to crawl away into a small space and hid away until his brothers came to get him. He didn't like to be stared at. Getting attention was way different then being stared at, for one he enjoyed being ignore cause it gave him an excuse to be annoying back,  
and two she was beining to creep him out. He just hoped his brothers got there soon, so he could go home. The creepy girl took a couple more steps closer.

AHHHHHHHHH!! She screamed.

Mikey really wish that his brothers would hurry up, the girl hurt his ears.


	7. Mikey's Dart

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:  
Mikey's Dart

Master Splinter made his way to the med lab to see how Raphael was doing, but first stopped in the kitchen for some special herb tea, Splinter planed on giving it to Raph. The old rat may have been getting on in his years, but he seem to have the wisdom of a thousand life times, for every time something happen to one of his sons Splinter always knew what to do, it seemed. From being sick to an open wound, Master Splinter had every thing. But the remedy Splinter make the most was tea, any kind of it counted. From relaxing kind a tea, to the tea for getting someone energized. Waiting for the water to boil, Splinter looked to see what his two sons where up two. Leo was in the dojo, and Donny was in the Med. lab, that doubled for his lab for tinkering, and Raph was asleep. From what Splinter had heard, Raph put up little resistance when Leo had told him to rest, for it would take everyone to get Mikey bad, and if one of them wasn't at their best, then all they could give wasn't there.

WHEEEEEE!!

The sound of the old, bent kettle told Splinter that the tea was done. He grabbed an old, rusted up tray from the cupboard, placed two, small glasses on it as well as the steaming kettle, then headed back to his room. Placing the tray, and its contents, on to the table he had in the middle of his room, it had two pillows on either side of it, both old and worn. Master Splinter left to fetch Raph as it cooled. Crossing the large living area, and making his way into the , he found Donatello working at his computer, from the looks of it he might have been surfing the net. Master Splinter could never tell, since it was all to confusing to stay on the same page as the young generations with their new toys. Donny must not have heard the old rat enter, for he stayed glued to the PC screen.

"Ahem." Splinter made his presents known by clearing his throat, which made Donatello jump a bite since he didn't hear his master enter. He spun around lickedity split.

"Oh? Master Splinter, I didn't hear you come in." Don grinned sheepishly, then gave a half hearty bow.

"Yes. How is your brother, Donatello?" Asked Splinter looking to Raph, then back to Don. Don was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"As Leo may have told you, Sensei, now as good as he could have been. Raph hit his head twice, which left two big knots on his head; he may have torn some muscle tissues in both his arm and calf, since he fell and hit the rung of the ladders on our way down here. Other than that he should be fine. Leo may have told him to sleep, but just in case I gave him a dose of anesthesia, in case Raph wasn't telling us of any pain he was in, of course now that I think about it I never did ask if he was." Explained Don holding his hand up to his beak.

"Well ya shouldn t ve. Cause....I'm...Uhh...not. came Raph's deep gruff voice as he awoke. Splinter and Donny turned to him. He tried to sit up, but the anesthesia keep him from doing so.

"Ahh. Raphael, how do you feel my son?" Questioned Splinter as he walked over to his son's bedside. Raphael turned to his father.

"Still tired, cold an...An-BLAH!!" Stated Raph before he vomited all over the floor.

"That would be the anesthesia at work." Don stated as he placed the trash can beside Raph, Master Splinter stepped back as his son emptied his stomach contents. Raph leaned over the trash can, ringing every drop, all but the frist spill

"I'm going ta-" Raph's threat was left unfinished as he once again vomited.

"Seems you re not feeling well Raph." stated Don sarcastically.

"If that is the case Raphael, then you are to have some herbal tea with me in my room." came Splinters voice. He was standing off to the side, so that he would not be hit with the stuff in the trash.

Over the years the guys could tell when Splinter wanted something done, when he didn't directly say it. This was one of those times. He must have something Important to talk about with Raph alone, otherwise he would have said to go to the dojo. But in his private quarters, it was serious. Every now and then one of teh guys would be talked to alone in their Master's quarters, even more rarely did they go in there all together, that was when things seemed to be the worse. The sitchuation they were in right now was bad. One of their own was missing, and they have yet to even know who took him.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Replied Raph as he sat up with the help of Don.

"Your mind may be willing to work, Raphael, but your body is not." said Splinter waiting patiently for his son. Raph swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his mind dizzy from the anesthesia. He hoped off the bed, using the wall for support, it didn't help though, for he started to fall face forward. Donny caught him, letting Raph lean on him, but without Raph realizing it, he was letting the techno turtle take all the extra weigh. Slowly but steadily, they made their ways to their master's room after crossing the large, long room that they called the living room. Don and Raph had to take the ramp, for the hotheaded turtle couldn't jump. His body was under the effects of the anesthesia, his mind may be willing to work, but his body couldn't keep up. Upon entering Master Splinter's room Don helped Raph to one of the sitting pillows. He made sure his brother was alright, before leaveing.

"Leonardo has told me what has become of your brother." started Splinter passing Raph some tea that had a minty smell. Splinter sat on what most people would call their knees, while Raph, accepting the tea, sat cross legged, for the anesthesia had yet to were off.

'How much of dat stuff Don give ma?' thought Raph to himself really wishing the stuff would wear off. He sat there as well thinking about what his sensei had just said.

"Tell me, Raphael. Start from the beginning, after you left that night." Splinter spoke gently yet commandingly for his son to explain, once again, what happened.

"Well ya see, Mast'a Spint a. After I took da elevator, and Aft'a reaching the roofes-" Raph began, recalling the night events in his head. He began to explain his story from the time he left until he woke the next morning.

_Flash Back_

_Raph ran across roof top after roof top, recalling that he had hit his little brother across the face, leaving a red three fingered make across green cheek. He could see it in Mikey's eyes that he was sadden by the face that He, the older brother, had raised a hand to him. Mikey may have tried to hid the fact that he was a bite surprised by his brothers reaction, but he couldn't hide the fact that his eyes showed everything he was feeling at that moment. Sadness, shock, fear, lost, confusion, all these emotions where shown thourght Mike's eyes.  
Those big blue eyes could never hide anything from anyone in the family._

_That fact alone that Raph had lashed out at his little brother made him angry at himself, so he did the only thing he knew to do when he felt angry. Bash some skulls. After he did that he would have as clear a head as Raph could get, for someone so full of rage, anger, passion, fire. he could think about what he had done, how to work it out and apologize to Mikey. He was never really good at things like that, so he keep what he could locked up, not showing any emotion but any form of rage or anger._

_Lucky for Raph he remembered, from one mission from many weeks ago, that the Purple Dragons were going to be busy with something at the docks that very night, but it was unlucky for them, cause Raph was in a bad mood. He made his way across the tops of buildings, heading toward Casey's. He was going to see if his friend wanted to go bust some skulls, as they put it. He found the Vigilante and Techno Girl making out on the couch, surrounded by nothing but beer bottles, beer cans and Chinese take out boxes. Casey lived like a pig, never cleaning up, hardly. Not even for April._

_'I'll let him be.' thought Raphael as he watched his friends for a minute. He'd never know the feeling of having a lifelong company, a lifelong mate. Ahh who was he kidding, he didn't have time for one, they'd always be in endanger. His, their, lives where to hectic for it anyway. The guys had long ago deicide to try and forget such things. But they never stoped wondering what it'd be like. Once Mikey had even subjected that suggested they ask Bishop for some help if they gave him some of their DNA. But Mikey was kidding then, Leo and Donny had gotten on to him about it. Raph tried to forget it, but the more he thought about it, the more he wished for it. His brothers wouldn't be too happy if he came home one day totally changed. He might be human or more monstrous, or even worse, never even coming home._

_The dark green turtle left, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, hoping they never resurface, making his way over to the docks. Landing on a warehouse roof top, Raph spotted his target.  
A whole group of Purple Dragons where loading up several transfer trucks with who knows what. Looking around, trig to find the perfect spot to begin, he scanned the area. The north part of the warehouse was perfect, it had the most of the whole group. Raph made his way over to the area above the unsuspecting men loading computer tech. Raph watched as one man passed on a box to the next man waiting, then turned back to receive the next box. Raph made his move._

_"Mind if I drop in?" asked Raph punching out the guy in front of him. The rest of the men just looked as the Turtle as though he was crazy. They stood there as thought they didn't know what to do, like a mindless pieces of machinery waiting for the next command. And it came..._

_"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!!"shouted Hun as he pointed to the terrapin before them. Hun hated the turtles. They always messed things up for him when tring to get on the Shredders good side. From stopping them from stealing anything to stopping them from killing off people who aren't paying their dues to stopping them from selling anything. They've stopped every operation since they found out. Hun was failing, which cause the Shredder to become ill-tempered, which Hun was trying to avoid. The Turtles had even killed a large number of Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja. Of course this only proved to Hun that the Turtles where nothing but untamed animals, just awaiting to be captured and trained. Hun had thought a lot about captured them, one at a time it didn't matter to him, but one thing keep popping up in his mind, 'How was he going to do it?'. He'd one day come up with a full proof plan, but right now, He'd just try and kill'em off. Their shells would pitch a heavty price on the black market or scientist._

_"Let's dance!!" called Raph taunting all the Purple Dragons in his Brooklyn accents, waving his two fingers in the way of saying 'Come and Bring it on!!'._

_The Dragons reacted almost immediately, they decided to try something new. Surrounding the terrapin, all the forces, armed with some type of weapon, circled him, tring to make him confused as ta who would attack first. Raph, being the hot-headed one, was the first to act, jumping into any of the crowd landing a punch, kick, slice to the throat or limb, any blow he could to dwindle the numbers, as well as take out his anger on the unforgivable punks. maybe even turn some of their lives around, he hand before by only beating them almost to death, and Leonardo called him merciless. Raph could be, when he wanted to, for he found fun in beating the crap out of them, if it meant that he was happy and as long as the innocent didn't get hurt in anyway possible, then he was fine. Dodging as many blows as possible, Raph made a roll for it behind the group of punks. He then drop kicked a group making a 'strike'._

_"OH YEAH!!" cheered Raph to him self as he jumped, one leg pulled up, the other out stretched, both arms clenched into fists, one held high, the other held by his side. Raph was always 'in a good mood' when fighting. He felt powerful, invincible, he felt on top of his game, he felt himself. But it didn't last long..._

_Hun hammer armed Raph across the back of his shell, sending him into the nearby metal column. Raph landed with such impact, that when he slipped off, the column was bent, making it unable to be bent back. The big dragon known as Hun walked over, picked the fallen terrapin up by his shell._

_"Any last words turtle?" asked Hun sarcastically taunting him. Raph hung limply in Hun s grasp, head hung low, arms and legs dangling, sais loosely held in his hands._

_"Actually, I do." said Raph as he plastered a smirk on his face._

_"Huh?" questioned Hun to the turtle before him confused, holding him close to his face._

_"Take a breath mint. Oh and take this!!" said Raph as he jabbed Hun in the chin with his fist, then stabbed him the forearm with one of his sais._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!!" screeched Hun as he let go of the terrapin shell, cradling his arm in the other hand. "KILL HIM!!"_

_"Heh!!" laughed Raph as his trade mark smirk still lingered on his face. He was waiting for the battle to finally 'start'. The purple Dragon crew moved in once again, weapons ready. Charging in on the 'freak', ready to kill him._

_That was when Mikey appeared without out Raph knowing it. he too help take down the rest of the Purple Dragons, Hun long gone. The battle continued for no more the at least five mins, the Purple Dragons dropping like flies. When it was finally over, a hand touched Raph's shoulder. He twisted around; fist ready to deliver the finial punch. But to his surprise Mikey stund there again, hands covering his face, protecting himself from the blow._

_"Mikey?! Ya bonehead! what are you doing here?" questioned Raph crossing his hands over his plastron._

_"Come here often?" asked Mikey grinning sheepishly._

_"What are you doing here, bone-head?" asked Raph again, letting Mikey hear the venom like tone in his voice._

_"I came to get'ya. Stay out here all night, Master Splinter's going to be mad, and also we got an early training session in the morning, Dude. So here I am!"Explained Mikey as he waved his arms in the 'TA-DA' way, to show he was here._

_Raph didn't reply. Here was his baby brother coming to get him, like old times, even after he'd hit him. That was what some people called brotherly love. Mikey could see his brothers' frowning beak, his eyes shifting from him to the ground._

_"What's wrong Bro?"asked Mikey a frown now upon his beak, his big blue eyes pleading to know what was on his mind._

_"'Bout earlier. I'd didn't mean ta hit ya like I did. M'sorry 'or it, Bro." said Raph as he looked into Mikey's shinnying eyes._

_Raph was taken aback when his brother hugged him. For a moment he did nothing, then he returned the hug, knowing he was forgiven. Raph then gave Mikey a nuggy, but didn't responded._

_"Mike? This an't funny Bro!"stated Raph as he held Mikey up from falling over._

_"I feel so tired all of a sudden br-uh."Mikey started to say, but fell unconscious._

_As Raph scanned his bros' body head to toe, he came across the dang cause of the trouble. A dart was lodged in his leg, already empty of the fluids it contained. Raph tossed the thing over the edge of the building they were on. He heard a 'SMASH', it indicated that the thing had broken and was of no more use to anyone. The bigger turtle scanned the area, looking at roof tops, fire escapes, and anything else that could hide or give access to a sniper place. Mind working into overdrive, scanning the area left to right, makeing sure it was clear._

_CURPOW!!_

_The sound of the bullet like abject coming out of the barrel was all the warning Raph needed to take off making a mad dash for cover. Leaping, jumping, and hoping over obstacles as fast as his leges would carry his and Mike's weigh. He may have been in great shape, but he couldn't keep it up forever. Landing on the next building he spotted a storage building. Raph made it their cover. Raph layed Mikey down behind him, as he took his fighting stance, sais ready and willing to kill and take down whoever it was that was after them._

_As if the people where reading his mind, the sound of heavy combat boots reached his ears. Slow as they were, they couldn't treed softly enough for him not to hear. Suddenly the door was slung open, a blinding light was cast into teh reptiles eyes, blinding him, even stunning him for a sec. It was all they needed, for they shot him twice, pumping him full of tranquilizers. They didn't work to well when one has adrenaline pumping through their system._

_Raph knew he had charged at them, but he didn't remember it. Before he knew it, it was all over. All he saw was Mikey getting loaded into the back of the helicopter, reaching for him and then blackness._

_End Flash Back_

Splinter listened to his turtle sons' tale, as Raph spoke every word, and detail. He imagined what was happening as the story was told. The feelings that where happening as they were spoken. The pain that was felt as a family member was taken.

"It is alright my son." Splinter spoke to Raph, looking at his sons posture. His head was low, his shoulders slumped, arms hung loosely, muscles tense, he was shaking as though he was cold, but he wasn't, he was upset.

"But Mast'a Splinta, I didn't do everything possible-" started Raph he still low.

"Did everything you could Raphael? Think my son, you're sure you are not missing anything?" Splinter encouraged, sure he would get the message across to Raphael's thick skull.

Thinking a moment, going over the details in his head. Running the info through his brain, going through each scene. Splinter was tring to tell him something, but what. Raph gave Splinter a confused look,  
he didn't understand what he wasn't seeing or thinking about. splinter didn't say anything, he just held his walking stick in his lap.

Raph studied the way Splinter's stick looked sideways. He saw an arrow. An arrow. why an arrow? what did it mean? Why was it so familiar? Then it clicked.

"The dart, Sensei? what does the......dart...have to do-. The dart! Master Splinter Donny can use the dart to track whoever made it, they have to be the ones who must have taken Mikey."exclaimed Raph, his hopes becoming high. He stookd up, giving a bow."You're the best sensei!!"

"Yes, yes I am." spoke Splinter being funny, smiling. He watched as Raphael raced off to tell his brothers.

* * *

Raph raced out the Splinter's door, across the living area, to the dojo, he knew Leo had to be in there, either meditating, or working on perfecting one of his moves. Raph's spirits were raised, with a little help, he had found out a way to find Mikey, and he wasn't about to waste time.

"Leo?" exclaimed Raph as he disturbed Leo from his meditation. But what caught his attention was the way his younger brother hand said his name. Usually he always say it sarcastically, or as thought venom was coating the words as he said them, oh not this time, he'd actually sounded happy, or as close o happy Raph could get, in saying his name.

"What?!"was all Leo could say.

"." Raph spoke to fast for him to understand. He sounded like Mikey high on sugar, or worse.

"Raph slow down. I can't understand a word your saying." said Leo putting his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"The dart!! Mikey's dart!! Dart Mikey!!" Raph babbled as he tried to get his words out, only turning them in to babbles.

"Raph!! Slow down. What about Mikey's dart?" asked Leo more confused than ever.

"What's Raph all excited about?" came Don's voice from the doorway, as he entered.

"Something about Mikey's dart." said Leo turning to the turtle in purple.

"Yeah, Mikey's dart. We-" started Raph before Don interrupted

"His babbling?" asked Don knowing the answer, his hand to his beak.

"Anesthesia?" came the turtle in blue, as he crossed his hands over his plastron.

"Yup. replied Don, hand still on his beak.

They both nodded, thinking the anesthesia was still in effect. They knew it had to be because Raph would never, ever babble like Mikey does sometimes when his sugar high rush is gone. They useualy put him to bed and his fine in a few hours. They were going to do the same to Raph, going to make sure the anesthesia was clear of his system. Both grabbing an arm, lead the turtle in red out the dojo door,  
Said Turtle still saying something about Mikey's dart.

"Hey! Let GO!!"exclaimed Raph as he struggled, the anesthesia making him more easy to handle.

Leo and Don both ignored their brother, but didn't make it very far, for standing in the door way was their beloved Father.

"Are you not going to listen to Raphael's statement?" asked the wise rat looking into his eldest son's eyes.

"It s just a bunch of babble, Sensei." stated Leo as he still held onto his anesthesia-inducted brother.

"Is it? or Is it a clue into what your missing the entire time?" asked the Old Grey Ninja Master before them.

"It could be possible." chimed Don quietly, looking between Leo and Splinter.

"Should you not Listen? Or are you going to ignore a brother?" asked Splinter more to Leo then Don."Listening is the key, Leonardo. Stress is the enemy to one who is such a young leader. And Donatello, get your brother out of that state. Raphael has something to tell you both, my sons."

Master Splinter left his sons to do as told. Leo and Don took Raph to the Med. Lab, setting him back on to the bed in the sitting position. Don retrieved a needle with brown liquid in it.

"It'll take a minute to get into his system. but this should get rid of the anesthesia problem. said Don as he gave the shot to Raph.

"Sisssss!!" hissed Raph as the needle was injected, and removed. He never cried out of shouted out in pain, now hisses of pain and moans where a different story.

"What the shell, Don. I though' I was caught up on all da shots?" questioned Raph as he looked at the techno turtle.

"Never mind that Raph. what did you remember when you were with Master Splinter?" asked Don in returned.

"Uh?" was Raph's reply as he racked his brain for the answer he could not produce.

"You said something about Mikey's dart when the anesthesia was messing with your head." said Leo now curious.

"Mikey's dart." repeated Raph as he muttered the saying to him-self. Then it clicked."The dart! The dart that was shot at Mikey that I pulled 'ut. I threw it off da building, herd a crack. It could lead us to Mike."

Donny and Leo gave Raph a look. The chances of the dart still even being there were slim, but all the pieces being there, where even slimmer. The thoughts raced though the techno turtles head. If they go,  
try to find the pieces, wind up finding some of the pieces, wouldn't that give them at least some of the info they needed to find Mikey?

"It's a shot, but very slime. Very slime."Donny said stressing the word very. he knew the chances of finding the blasted thing where slime, but he didn't won't to give up on a one shot that they had. Other then it they had none.

"Well, what ya wait'en for, an invitation?"came Raph's voice already at the door.

"Now hold on Raphael! You re not coming in the condition you re in. Just tell us where you and Michelangelo where speared and will find the dart." said Leo trying to reason with the hot tempered brother.

"'M going with or without you. Come on Donny." stated Raph as he grabbed Don by the shoulder. Donny didn't see a problem with Raph coming, even if he had told said turtle, earlier, that he needed rest.  
There was no way he was going to stop him, so he went along with it.

"Coming Leo?" asked Don as they headed up the elevator.

"But-!Hey, wait up!!" called Leo as they left without stopping.

* * *

Exiting the warehouse in the Battle Shell, driving down Main Street, through alleyways to Apirl's antique store, 2nd Time around. They arrived in no time. Leo called them on their way over. Don parked the Battle shell in the ally way next to the apartment/store, and then made their way up the fire escape, with a little bit of trouble for Raph, since his tendons had been hurt during a previous fall,  
knocking on the window, which April opened, welcoming them in.

"Raph!! Your alright and awake!!" exclaimed April as she gave him a hug, which he returned half the way.

"Yeah. We're he-" Raph began to speak but was interrupted by Casey coming in and seeing him. The big guy gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Well, if it ain't sleep'en beaudy. Awake'en from your sleep?"Casey teased his reptile friend.

"Shut it, Ya bonehead. replied Raph as he returned the punch.

The fight was on. Casey jumped onto Raph, toppling them both onto the clean floor of April's second floor. Both males punching each other, trying to get the other to cry out uncle. Leo and Don both laughed as the fight continued. April, on the other hand, was becoming frantic. They always break something, from vases to china cases, they've broken them all. She had had enough, but to her horror...

CRASH!!

"Uh-oh. 'Orry Ape!!"Both Raph and Casey said at the same time. They had broken one of April's porcine dolls, one that she had just recently acquired.

"Mmmmmmmm."April growled annoyed, as she garbed the nearby dust pan. "So what are you guys here for anyway?"

"We came to see if you could help us find the pieces to a shattered dart over near the building from where Mikey was taken. Raph remembered where he threw it. explained Leo as April handed the dust pan and brush to both Casey and Raphael.

"But the chances of finding the pieces a...a..are a thousand to one."said April as she leaned on the couch arm, looking between Donny and Leo.

"We know. but it s the only lead we have." said Donny watching his brother and friend clean up the mess.

"Alright. Let's go." said April as she headed for the door. Casey, and the guys following after her.

"We have to wait until dark. Remember?" stated Raph.

"Oh Yeah?!" replied April as she put her hand to her face, blushing at her mistake.

So they waited until night Fall.

* * *

Later that night.....

"Is this the roof top?" asked Don as they arrived at the scene of the crime. Leo scanned the area, after makeing sure it was alright he gave the motioned for the all clear.

"Jeez, Brainy-yak." replied Raph in a hash whisper."Over dere in dat alleyway."

Raph pointed over to the west alley. He was sure he'd threw it in that was, course it was hard to remembers when you where drugged. He lead the way down the fire escape.

"Careful, Raph. The glass might be everywhere. warned Leo as he pointed out the obvious.

"Get Leo. I would'a never thought of da." replied Raph sarcastically. He was the first down, followed by Leo, Don, Casey, then April.

"Start looking. Don't leave any stone, trash can, any place unturned." ordered Leo as he watched the others get to work looking for the small lead they had. This was something that none of them wanted to lose.

So the search began. They overturned trashcans, looked behind dumpsters, tour open trash bags, hoping the dart landed in one of them. Cars pasted by every now and then, they'd hide, then get back to work. They were not losing the slim chance to finding Mikey. The group of friends and family spent the next couple of hours into the night looking for the stupied little piece of glass and metal that they needed, that was the key to finding Mike.

"I don't think it s here."said Casey using his two cents.

"No kidding Sherlock." Replied Raph angry at him-self. He'd gotten his hopes up for nothing. he'd gotten every ones hopes up for nothing. They couldn't even find a single trace of glass anywhere in the alley.

"Well, we tried." said April as she shifted another bag of garbage.

"Your giv'en up? Just like dat. Well, get then. I don't need help finding Mikey anyway." stated Raph venom in his words, as he looked over to April as she stepped out of the trash pile she was in.

"Raphael!! That's enough. You knew there was a bigger chance at not finding it, then finding it. Don't blame April." said Leo as he

Raph didn't say anything. He knew what he had said was wroung. He'd just got his hopes up to high. He really wanted his little brother back.

"'Orry Ape. I didn't.....I mean..."sighed Raph as he fumbled for words. He wasn't even looking at her. A gentle touch told Raph that she was cupping his beak, lifting it up so that he looked at her.

"It's ok. We all miss Mikey." stated April giving the bad ass turtle a hug. He didn't do anything to stop her, or to return the favor.

"Come on, We'll make sure ya get home April." said Casey as he pointed to the ladder.

"Don't give up hope." she whispered to the terrapin before going up the ladder. Casey, Donny, then Leo started up the ladder. Everyone Stopped at the top, looking over the ledge, waiting for the last one of them to come up. they watched as raph slowly made his way to the ladder. he scanned the area as he went, tring to make sure they hadn't missed something.

"Come on Raph!! The night airs getting to us." called Leo to his behind brother down on the ground.

True the November air was getting worse as the nights and days each pasted. It was getting close to the time for snow to fall, and the season of sickness was already at their doorstep. Both, Leo and Donny, had just gotten over a cold, a close case of the flu that could have turned for the worest. Raph set his hand on the ladder rung, getting ready to climb up. One foot, the other, the other hand. Slowly he began to climb, looking down he gave one more check. Nothing.

'Come on. Just a hint.' thought Raph s he looked up, watching the others, one by one, start heading to April's.

SPARKLE!!

Out of the corner of his eye, Raph saw something twinkle. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, craning his neck, turning his head to get a better look. Was the moonlight playing trick on him? Was it his imagination.

SPARKLE!!

No. something was definitely there. Raph climbed quickly up the ladder rungs about half way, keeping his eyes on the prize. Making sure it never left, as if it could.  
Another twinkle was seen. Raph grabbed a clothes line, he swung back and forth, gaining momentum, with each swing. When he was high enough he could see something blending in with the brick window seal. He made a jump.

* * *

"Wonder whats taking Raph so long." questioned Casey as they all waited for him.

"I'll go get him." stated Leo as he turned to go back.

"HEY GUYS!!"Raph called before Leo could take one step in his direction. Raph's voice sounded like a mixture of thrilled and panicked. everyone rushed to the side of the building. No one saw anything below them.

"Where is he?" exclaimed April as everyone frantically searched.

"Guys! Over 'ere." called Raph off to the side.

Everyone turned their heads to the left, where the sound came from. And sure enough, there on the ledge was Raph. He held something out in his out stretched hand. Everyone squinted to see. They all gave a gasp at what they saw. In his hand was what they were looking for, Mikey's dart. Everyone gave a cheer.

"Guys, a little help." called the turtle in red

Now the only question was how?

* * *

**Arther's Note: So how will they get Raphael down? What secrets will the dart contain? will it even lead them to Michelangelo? stay tuned?**

**BTW, if you see anything thats hard to read, let me know by PMing me/in your reiveiw. i'll try to fix it. hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'll update as soon as i can. :D please R&R!!! till next time.**


	8. Course of Three Days

Arther's Note:

I just what to apologize for not posting sooner. i have some good reasons why i did and i hope you'll forgive me. i know its been 3-4 months since i posted anything on this story and i DO plan on finishing it. besides, i couldn't leave poor Mikey stuck in the hands of Talon and Tala, there's no telling what they would do. but you'll find out here in this chapter. i hope its as good as the others. i kinda forgot where i was going a little bit, no i didn't lost my notes. i still have them. don't worry i won't keep you waiting long. just clearing somethings up first.

I want to give a shout out to some reviewers:

frist up is a person named Brittany. thanks for that lovely comment. you don't know how much that means to me. i'm glad i'm doing my job by keeping you in suspense. ans thanks for saying what you said.  
i hope this chappy keeps you whating more. :D and your welcome. :D

the next viewer i what to say something to is Kanah. I will finsish this, just take some time cause soemthing have happen to me, but now i have some time on my hands so maybe i could update faster.  
and thanks for say this story is totally awsome.

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW MAKES ME FEEL GOOD TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACCUALLY READING THIS!!

ok, now to explain why i haven't update in a while.

1) i was in surgery, its the 3rd time i had surgery and all and its just trouble.

2) school is begin hecktic for me now since my surgery happend about 3 weeks ago. but im recovering form it and all.

and the 3) i needed some down time so i wouldn't abounded this story. everyone needs a break and i took a long one but now im back baby!!!

ok i think that all.

wait..........

i also what to dedicate this chapter to RaphFreak, she has been by betareader for the hole thing so far,and i thanks her for it, but saddly she had to quiet for personal bussness. so i don't hold it against her,  
but i really wish i didn't have to find another beta reader, shes one of the best. thanks again RaphFreak!!!

Ok, now on with the story.

* * *

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
Course of Three Days

"Finally. The last piece."Exclaimed April as she whipped the sweat from her brow.

"Now all we have to do is find out who mad this stupid little trouble maker. By taking a look at the cereal code on this thing i should be able to tell who made it, see if they Were the ones to take Mikey, or if they sold it and someone else took him. said Don as he looked at their handy work under the microscope.

"I'll go and tell everyone we're finally done. We're one more step to bring our trouble maker back home."April cried as she headed to the door. Don gave her a nod, watching her Form retreat, a smile upon his beak.

It had taken three all nighters to put the dart back to gather. When Raph had found it on the window seal of the three story building, it had been hole. But when he Made a jump for the nearest clothes line, out of instinct, he opened both hands, dropping the dart in the process. Everyone watched as it tumbled down to the earth below, smashing On impact. Realizing his mistake, Raphael dropped to the ground, then to his knees, cutting himself on the glass. He let out a stream of curses that would make a sailor blush. He cursed Himself for being so stupid, for being an idiot. He had destroyed the only link to their baby brother, and now it was gone.

He felt a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. Looking back he saw Donny smiling. He explained that he could fix it. Raph interrupted his word thought before he could finish. Don Stopped the red bandanna wearing turtle in his tracks. Raph was stepping on the glass, digging the pieces into his skin and kicking up dirt, scattering the pieces. Everyone pitched in To help fix the mess Raph made, well all but him and his techno brother, who had to get the glass out of him before it was too late and infected.

After Don had given the 'OK' for Raph to leave his Med. Lab, Donny and April set to work, putting the tiny, itty, bitty pieces back together. As they worked, Leo told them the plan Of action, the idea for what they were to do if the dart held the information they needed. Working as his older brother talked, Donny had finished the dart in three days time. He hoped that Michelangelo was alright. Donny could only imagine what kind of torture his brother was in.

* * *

"You said you would be here. My sister wishes to see he dear Uncle. Especially on her birthday." said Boss Talon talking into his cell phone.

"I'm sorry dear friend. But you know my business has had problems lately. I sent her present. Did she get it yet?"A voice on the other side of the phone spoke. It was high pitched, like that Of a man on helium.

"She's too busy with the gift I gave her. She loves that critter. replied Talon drumming his finger on the desk, looking out the window seeing said sister, with Rosco and the turtle, in the yard.

"So what did you get her?"The voice over the phone asked, curiosity coating thee words. The voice didn't even try to hide it.

"If you were here then you would know. Are you or are you not coming? I have to get her an answer, you know how she gets if she s not happy. And you know i don't like seeing my baby sister unhappy."  
Said Talon as he twisted in his office chair away from the window overlooking the yard.

"I will come by as soon as possible. It might be a couple of hours or days, weeks. You do know what kind of trouble I'm in. The FBI, police and Bishop have been on my tail lately. And it s not the FBI and The Police I'm worried about. I still owe Bishop allot of money for the-"

"Don't worry about Bishop. I'll take care of him."Talon interrupted the voice.

"You always d- HEY YOU DUMASS, BE CAREFUL WITH MY PERCIOUS BEAST!! SET IT DOWN GENTLEY. Moron. Doesn t know how to-, anyway. I'll try to be over as soon as possible, like I said before..."

BANG!!!

"I have been having problems with my work." the voice laughed, high and mighty.

* * *

"More tea Mr. Turtle?"The voice of a young girl asked, pouring fake tea into tiny tea cups. She did so to the cup of her 'guest'. Rosco stund in the corner, watching the scene unfold.  
The Mistress of the house was playing with her birthday gift. A giant, shell back, green skinned, mutated turtle, sitting across from her in a purple top hat and bowtie. He looked.  
Not to happy, but miserable, the poor thing was suffering at the hands of a little girl, which, if he wanted too, could easily get away form, by tearing her limb from limb. But he wouldn't Mikey was To kind hearted to hurt any little girl. Rosco had a chance to talk to said turtle after he had been 'unwrapped' by the mistress. The Boss had taken her away from it to tell her something. Rosco Had apologized again for treating him that way, but what the Master and Mistress whated, they got. Rosco also learned that the turtle was sorry for 'leaking' on the man. He said that it was nothing, silent s taking over after that since the Mistress approached, declaring that it was time for a tea party to get to know her new 'pet', which she named Mr. Turtle. How original.

Mistress Tala, as she was called, was not informed of how or who had inflicted the giant reptile with injuries. She hadn't even asked for its well being. Rosco over the course of several years Had learned that she did not care for her pets well being, only that she played with them before she grew bored and sent them away, permently. Rosco watched at how the reptile would interact With the human mistress.

Mikey made no move to play along with the curly red headed girl. He stared at her like a cat watching a ball bounce back and forth. He didn't like the way he was treated, only as an 'exotic pet,  
Or the hat and bowtie he was forced to wear, the way she screamed when he did something she thought wrong and then squirted him with a spray bottle like some dog being trained for bad behavior. Mikey wasn't patient, and He didn't know how long he could last with the girl. He knew that the only reason Rosco was in the room was to protect her from him. Mikey would never attack someone unless he had too, especially A young girl, so he just sat there and took it like the turtle he was.

"Mr. Turtle don't you like my tea? I made it for you, and these lettuce biscuit. Won t you eat one?"Asked Tala putting on the puppy dog eyes.

AREEEEEEE!!

The door to the room they were in creaked opend, making an eerie noise as it did so. Everyone's head turned to see who it was. Mikey raised his guard on high alert. He saw Boss Talon walking in,  
Wearing a new business suit that was black, no tie and no flower to occupy the empty space in his breast pocket.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BROTHER DID YOU COME TO JOIN US!!! ME AND HERE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT WHAT I MADE FOR HIM!!!"The girl screamed, Talking in a loud voice as she always did, hurting everyone's Ears as she did so. Talon just itched his ear, the sound not bothering him, well almost everyone.

"He is just an animal. He can't talk sister dear, and no I did come to join you, I came baring bad news."Talon said as he knelt on one knee next to her.

"What?"Whispered Tala.

'It's a miracle; call Replies Believe It or Not!! She can talk quietly. thought Mikey as he listened to what was said between the siblings.

"I'm sad to say that your dear uncle may not make it today. He sends his apologizes for if he can't. He said he would be here as soon as possible, thought."The fat man spoke with a frown on his face.  
Mikey could tell that the man before him was not sad at all. He voice was way to clam like.

"Uncle Julius......is-isn't....c...c...c-co-coming!!"The girl sutured as her eyes began to tear. Her dear dear uncle not coming was like saying that Christmas was canceled.

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The sound emitting for the small girls lungs was enough top wake the dead, or even put them deeper into their grave, maybe even roll them around in it. It was a cross between a banshee and a blood Cruddeling scream. Mikey, Rosco and even Talon, who earlier wasn't affected, were holding their ears as she wailed till her voice began to go hoarse, but even continued after it, only making it more ear Splitting. The noise emitted from the throat of the girl reached the pitch top break glass, talon's sunglass began to crack, before shattering into tiny pieces, thanks to his sister s banshee wail. He had To think of something fast otherwise the wail would break every other pair of sunglasses he had with him on the island. Then it struck him.

"Tala, his present arrived thought and he said he would be here later!!" Boss Talon shouted, surprisingly over her crying wail.

The noise was gone in an instant, just as fast as the Boss' glasses. She looked at him with not a single tear in her eye, dry as a bone. Mikey and Rosco uncovered their ears, each scratching them.  
Talon really wished he didn't have to give it to her now, but it was the only way to shut her up before she cause someone, mainly The Boss, perment ear damage. Boss Talon was a cunning man, without it he would Have been dog food, being unable to reach the position he was at now, a crime lord or at least one of the smaller crime lord. Not as big as the Shredder in New York City, but just all the same, he could get Anything he whated.

"What is it?" Tala asked innocently as thought she had just not been trying to shatter their ears.

"Let's-let's just go see alright?" He replied as Rosco leashed up Michelangelo, who ripped off the stupid articles of clothing he had just spent the last three days playing in.

* * *

Without much trouble Mikey allowed them to lead him around the place. The more he knew the better chance he had of escape. So far he had remberd that the building they were in was at least three stories high.  
A jump from that high was out of the question, less he wished to join his 'dead brother', wear ever he was. He also knew that Tala was the younger sister of a very powerful man who could do anything he pleased and get Away with it. The layout of the building was fairly simple. Three levels of one set of halls with doors and each side, each ending with a dead end, a set of stairs or another door. In this case, two sets of Stairs and one dead end. Walking down the set of double stairs to the ground floor, outside, they stopped.

"Close your eyes."Talon commanded, smiling as she did so.

"Ok."She replied as do as asked.

Out the corner of his eye, Mikey could see that the crime lord before him motioned for some other guy to come and bring something. The man in question brought over a very large box. It was big enough that It could house something of enormous stature. A soft noise could be heard inside, like the sound of something munching on something else. Mikey's mind began to wonder.

'What if his going to feed me to something!! What if she s got more 'vet' tools in there form this 'Uncle Julius'. What if..'Mikey's thoughts were put to a halt as the box wall was thrown open reveling what was inside.

!!!

Was the only sound Mikey heard before getting a good look at what was inside the box.

* * *

"Its about time Donny-Boy. Who s got our bro? Just tell me who, where, when and I'll take care of the why." Raph shouted twirling a sai on his finger tips, then sticking it into the wall.

Leo slammed his forehead into his awaiting hand at his brother's words. Anger always clouded Raphael's better judgment, and this was no acceptation. April had gathered everyone up,  
They awaited for Casey since he was on the surface gather what he could form his street cred. Then Donny began to explain, thanks to Casey and Raph's rough housing, why it had taken so Long to get the stupid thing to give him what they wanted and then decode the number on it.

"Well it seems that it s going to be a lot harder than I thought at first." sated Don as a matter of fact.

"Why's dhat?" asked Casey scratching his head.

"Because of this..."Don said as he pressed a bottom on his laptop. A website popped up. The title page flashing ".com, You Hired, We Deliver". Donny clicked on a tab reading "NOW BEING HIRED". Another screen popped up, this one showing a picture of a group of men in front of a helicopter dressed in army uniform.

"What s dhat have ta do with gett'en Mikey back, Brainy-yak?" Raph asked not liking where this was going. He just whated to know where Mikey was so he could stop having the feeling of guilt Eat away at him, like some snake eating its own tail. He didn't like the feeling and whated it gone as soon as possible.

"These are the people you saw Raph, the men in 'commando boots', as you said, if I wreckaelet. The dart takes me back to here; these people are men for hirer. Apparently someone hired them to take Mikey.  
What there intensions are......well i haven't been able to find out. If my theory is correct, i can hack into their main frame, find any info on who took Mikey and find out where they took him, sounds Easy enough."Don explained before placing his three fingered hand onto his beak, thinking.

"So that s one step closer to finding Michelangelo." stated Leo looking at Donny to confirm his statement.

"The first of many is always the hardest, my sons. Hopefully Michelangelo is safe and sound." said Splinter, always full of the wisdom. Splinter was wise rat. He'd seen and heard many things, passing What he knew onto his sons, for up on the surface laid many trials.

* * *

Head pounding, ears ringing, eyes blurry. Mikey couldn't take much more of the girls screaming. Before he knew it, he was in another cage, this one smaller the last. He had been knocked out, not by Rosco, anything, it was more of a what then a who or thing. The girls scream over whelmed the terrapin. With exhaustion for worrying about his brothers, worry of where his 'dead' brothers body lay and what they Could be doing to it had the turtle in a tizzy. Worry was not a friend of Michelangelo's, laugher, smiles and angry remarks where his friends besides his brothers and human companions. Other than that, there Was nothing for him or his brothers. Saving people was a different story, the brothers, once four, now three, did it for it was right, not because of whatting to be some big shot among the sewer dwellers, But because it gave them a meaning for as long as they breathed. The, once again, caged terrapin let his mind wonder, for he had been sitting there in the small torture chainber for who knows how long.

'Wonder how Leo and Don are doing. Hope they found Raph's body and gave him a proper barel; I'll have to visit and thank him for tiring to save me. Thought Mikey as he fell asleep, a tear rolling down his beak,  
As he headed off to dream land, after not having sleep for the past three days.

Behind closed eyelids, Mikey's mind wondered what kind of place Raph had gone too. Was there humans? Was he able to wonder around without worry of being attacked? Was Raph happy there? Where there Female mutant turtles that his older brother could get together with and have a nice time? If there were, did he find one that could handle his hot temper? Mikey's frown turned upside down at the thought of Raph being out done by a female of their kind.

The image started to form in his head. A green grassy field came into view, a lake nearby, a tree for shade sprung out of the ground, the sun shined down on them, the sky clear, and in the distance Was the missing older brother himself, waving at the dreaming turtle. But he wasn't alone, in his hand was another three fingered hand. Mikey was unable to make it out as they approached, the sun in his eyes.  
He could see that Raphael was happy, usually Raph has a aura around him that gave off that he was angry at something, but the one he gave off then was that of a clam and peaceful. Raph must have been truly Happy in this 'paradise'.

As said Brother ran up to him, with the mystery being beside him, Mike could see that His brother s mouth was moving but no sound came out. He listened hard, even using his small finger to clean out any Debris that might have collected in his ear. Still nothing. Mike began to panic, for he couldn t hear. A shadow appeared out of nowhere, blocking the sun some out of his eyes, but not completely. Mikey could Make out the lips of the turtle in fount of him, mouthing something. He wasn't good at reading lip, just blabbing lip.

'ke....p...'

Mikey raised an eyebrow, still trying to read the beak.

'ake....up....'

'wake.......up......'

"Wake up, turtle." Rosco's voice reached Mikey's hidden ears, disturbing him form 'visiting' his 'dead' brother in red.

"Wake up, Turtle, i have news about you." Mikey slowly woke as the words were spoken. He looked the big man s way, giving him his full attention.

"I don't know how to say this without being bad but..."Rosco paused, silent s coming on as the man didn't won't to tell the turtle his fate.

"What?"Mikey's voice came out in a whisper, so low that Rosco had o strain to hear it. Since the opening of the box some hours ago, Tala had abandedoned her other 'pet', for her new one, a chestnut mare, compliments Of Uncle Julius. Mikey was thrown aside for this plain old horse, when he was a lot better then it. He wasn t complaining, but he already misted being able to walk around, even thought it was a limited space to walk.  
Tala had said something along the lines of 'Brother I'm bored with Mr. Turtle, all he ever dose is sit there and look at me like I m stupid . At the time she had said it, Mikey was still recovering from the ear Splinting sound that had omitted from her mins before. She had even scared the horse, its head jerked up at the sudden noise. Stamped its hoof in annoyance.

"Boss Talon has been convinced by Lady Tala to give you....................to Julius." stated Rosco, eyes to the ground.

"Whats so bad about him, at least I ll get away from the girls screaming. She sounds like something the cat would screech." Mikey tried to lighten the mood, but he knew not even joking was going to help. "Whats he likes?"

"The rumors say he is the cruelest man in the world. Taking anything that is alive and something........I didn't catch the rest of the rumor, Boss said to come and get you ready to be inspected by Julius himself to see if your 'Fit' enough for him. He takes anything that the young mistress doesn t want any more, any animal." Mikey just looked at the man before him after he spoke. "Or mutant." The guy finished.

"So there might be more?"Mikey asked. But wasn't answered as the door to his room was opend, and a guy stepped in.

HUH!!!

Mikey really hoped that he wouldn't scream.

* * *

"Ok so this is the guy that hired the '' to turtle-nap Mikey. According to this, the guy whated an 'exotic turtle', to give to his sister for her birthday, since she wanted one. Says here that the man s name is Talon."  
Read Donny as his eyes scanned the screen.

"Talon? Boss Talon? Couldn t be. But it sounds like dhat guy I tango'd with 'im few years back."Muttered Casey to him-self. Too bad everyone heard.

"Do you know this guy Case?" April asked looking his way.

"I might ve. Let me look at dhat photo of 'im." replied Casey looking over Don's shoulder. Casey s 'hamster' started to turn the gears in his head. Thinking wasn't one of his strong points but it was every now and then that He got a good idea, sort of. The gears spun in his head till he remembers a couple years back, before he meet the turtles.

"Yeah, yeah I do. A couple years back, gramps owed money to a crime lord. You remember the train robbery my gramps did. The scuzes bag came for it, but my old man never gave it to him, got out of it somehow, but that ant the point.  
That d'ere man is his grandson. looks just like him, otherwise it s the same man and his mortal." said Casey."Guys one of the richest men in da world."

"Back to the story case, how you knew him. said Leo reminding him to continue.

"Oh yeah, Ma always told me that the man came around and was looking to collect, but never did. I know him because my Ma once had to stop him from digging up my Grandma's yard looking for the treasure. Haven t seen him since. But i bet i Could get us there. said Casey grinning.

"What do you mean get us there?" April asked confused.

"To search the island for Mike, duh Ape, keep up." Casey shot back.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Leave it to me. said Casey still smiling. April blinked; she could have swearn that Casey's eye twinkled.

* * *

"Is this the creature you got sweet sweet Tala, Talon?"A shirle high pitched voice asked as the door swung open.

"Yes Julius, it is. Stands about five foot at full height, weights around hundred and sixty pounds, raw muscle."Said boss Talon stepping in behind the guy dressed in a pink suit, matching top hat and cane with him.

"His lovely. the man 'Julius' said stepping closer to the cage Rosco was beside.

* * *

what will happen to Mikey? Will Raph and the gang beable to get Mikey out of there in time before the man befor ehim takes him away for good? who is the man intrested in Mikey? Is Rosco friend or foe? and How could Tala trade Michelangelo for a poney/horse? stay tuned. :D and if there are any mistakes let me know, cause of right now i do not have a beta reader. but thast ok.

please R&R :D


	9. One Way In, One Way Out

Hey guys,

back with an update finally, OK, its be awhile and im so glad that you guys are still waiting on me, i know i've been slow and again i'm sorry. if you rember in the last chapter i wrote i was recovering form surgery, well again, im going back for another surgry, this time im haveing my gal-bladder taken out ok. so tomarrow i'll be back in there. still no excuse for not updateing but thats fine by me, like i said before i kinda lost where i was going with this story but now i rember and its in full throtal. so here's chapter 8 enjoy, rember to R&R!

oh...

**i also want to give a shout out to Kaileb: **yes i know i should be updating more and i will try ok.

**to Kanahthe1st:** yes a cliffy, it gets even better in this chapter, enjoy. XD

**and to Puldoh:** thanks for the kind words dog, peace! XD

**Wolf-Pup-Out**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
One Way Out, One Way In

The moment was tense for Mikey as the guy in the pink suit approached him, Julis as he was called, was a tall man, far taller than Boss talon. He looked at Mikey with a Critical eye. The turtle in orange hated to be stared at; backing up against the back of the small cage he was in didn't seem far away enough form the man looking at him. A shiver went Down Mikey's spine as the green eyes scanned him. Mikey wished he could crawl down a man hole and run home to his brothers and father, or at least wake up form this nightmare He had been placed in. out the corner of his eye he watched as boss talon took out his phone and began talking in it, but ignoring him for the moment, for all that mattered at That moment was the man before him, this guy decide his faith. If he was bought by Julis it would be almost next to impossible for his brother to find him, if he was To stay here with boss talon, and his younger sister Then he had a clue as to what would happen to him. 'Put down', as they say, was the most obvious thing that would happen, so Mikey Figured, so the only choice he seemed was to go with Julis. At least he would be alive, Mikey's thoughts reeled back over to the other hand, if he was to be 'put down' then he Would be joining Raphael in paradise with his 'friend', maybe even meet a 'friend' of his own.

"Tala what have i told you bout calling when im in the middle of business...yes but...i know but...dear sister please, have Rosco sent up here as well When you come too alright, yes yes we will head home very soon, just let me take care of this business with uncle Julis alright, goodbye" Talon was in a bind as Always when talking to his sister, she was spoiled and it was all his fault buying the girl whatever she whatted and giving in to her when she screamed, at least he Wouldn t go deaf form it.

Julis crouched down; he could see the way the reptile was trembling, the way his eyes looked. Takeing in everything about the giant reptile, its green skin, the blue Eyes, the dark green shell, and with that golden like plastron, he would make the perfect addition to his exotic collection of already rare creatures he had back at his Home, this turtle would most defiantly be a grand addition. The man would defiantly take the beast with him, adding him to the sense would bring in more customers.  
Julis' mind racing with excitement when the boys back at the ARENA got a good look at this fellow.

"So Whats it going to be Julis? Will ya take him or not? I have a appointment this afternoon, i don't know if I ve told you or not but im selling this island and moving Back to scot land. I got a nice deal on a house up there, i ve already sold my other 9 islands, this is the only one left." Talon commented as he cleaned his sunglasses Then looking to Mikey with a cruel smile.

"I'll take him, he would be an excellent fighter in my ARENA, maybe even a breeder... i don't know yet but i think he might be able to product off spring to sell to some Buying bidders if you know what i mean. HEHE" laughed Julis as he stund up, dusting the invisible dust off.

"I'll have Rosco put him in the back of your jet, sound good?"Talon guessed as he walked off with Julis by his side, things couldn't get any worse for Mikey then them already Could, could they?

Rosco walked in not to long after Boss Talon and Julis left, Tala not too far behind him. Rosco looked as if he was ready to scream with the way the girls mouth was moving.  
If at all possible, if he lips where to miss each other then surely she would poke an eye out. Mikey watched as she approached his cage still talking to Rosco. Something about How to hogtie Squirrels.

"Lady Tala maybe your pony is a bit lonely in the stables abroad the ship, why don't you go keep him company til time to leave?"Rosco suggested as he stacked some boxes then moved Over to Michelangelo.

"Alright, but I'm going to say goodbye to my old pet first."Tala answered as she swung her hips at Rosco, Walking up to Mikey, she smiles. "Good-Bye Misure Turtle, i will not miss you, You where very boring, I acutely feel kinda bad for you, Uncle Julis can really be ruthless when he wants to be, so you better behave or its the clink for you Hahaha" She waved as she left. Mikey could have swearn he saw her teeth sparkle as she flashed him that creepy smile of hers.

"Don't listen to her, she is-"Rosco as he walked over to Mikey, who was shaking in his cell again.

"CRAZY! Did you see the look in her eye, she an't no little girl. She is possested by something non-human."Mikey bellowed as he over exaggerated.

"Michelangelo shh, do wish for the Boss and Sir Julis to hear you?" Rosco was now moving the reptile toward the jet hangers as they talked; Rosco had come to enjoy talking To Mikey, thought their time was short it was grand expiecernce for the well built man, he had a gentle heart and was caring, Mikey would often talk of his brothers To Rosco over the nights they spent together. Telling him of the many adventures of him and his brothers. Michelangelo got as far as the Battle Nexus before he started talking About his brother in red. Mikey gave high Praise this turtle especially, saying how he was the secret weapon of the four, his temper was hotter than any volcano, his skills Sharper then the sharpest blade and most of all he gave praise to the turtle in red because he was just there when he was needed most. When the turtle in Orange said that He broken down in front of Rosco, crying his eyes out for he knew he would never see his older brother in red again.

Mikey was silent now, he really wish he was home now, wished that he and Raph could be playing video games right this sec. But he wasn't home; he wasn't with his brothers,  
Or father, or anything familiar. He was on an island getting ready to head to who knows where, he gave a sigh as Rosco pushed him up the ramp and secured the cage.

"Hey Rosco..."Mikey, looking to the ground, thinking his world is coming to an end.

"Yeah little buddy?"Rosco, a frown on his as he heads to leave.

"Will ya do me a favor?"Mikey asked drawing circles with his finger on the smoother metal beneath him.

"I will try to the best of my ability. What do you ask of me?"Rosco, now fully turned back to the caged turtle.

"If you could tell Leo and Donny Bout Raph's body..."Mikey said his voice almost cracking as he said the name of the 'deceased turtle'

"I can't guarantee anything, but i will try. Boss goes there every so often for business, maybe i can do it then."Rosco reassured Mikey as best he could, but truth be told,  
It was going to be pretty hard for the body builder to do something like that when he was a body guard for the crime lord, but he would still try. The guy looked at the Reptile as he walked away.

"Good Luck Michelangelo, Maybe you will find something worth all this trouble when you get to Julis', you never know..."Rosco as he goes to shut the door to the luggage Compartment.

"Good Luck to you my man, you have to deal with the little banshee, and I don't anymore. Nau nau!"Mikey replied deeping his voice, sticking his touge out, causing Rosco to chuckle a little.  
It was true he was still stuck with the little banshee as Mikey had put it. If she didn't get what she wanted she would always pitch a hissy fit. Screaming here and there Would get the Boss to do anything for her, form eating anything to watching whatever she wanted to watch. She may as well have been the crime lord and the Boss her little Brother, it must have run in the family for them both to be able to get whatever they wanted in life.

With the goodbyes out of the way Rosco closed the jet's door, but not before giving Mikey a smile. Mikey gave him a nod in return and was shut into the darkness Until a light was shined on to him again.

Time was short, it wasn't something they could spare, and Turtle Luck wasn't working for them it seemed. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello where all being strapped into the Back of a modified Moving van. They where each harnessed and leached into place, each wearing the same color as their bandanas. For the Plan to work they each had to be striped Of weapons, belts, elbow/knee pads, and masks. They where to pose as 'pets' in case they where found out. The van they were in was now on its way across the small water way that Lead to the island that was going to be sold.

-FlashBack-

"No way."Raph raising his voice when Casey had finished telling of his idea to them.

"Awwww come on Raphy-Boy, i came up with a good one this time. It s simple and very affective."Casey said sounding disappointed that his friend thought it was stupid.

"I an't do'n it. No way no how, be'ides. I ve got a better plan."Raph standing firm to his decide. There was no way of changing his mind when he set it. No arguing No nothing, Raphael was as stubborn, if not more, then a mule. When he said no he meant no, if you keep gaining it on he would bust a gas-kit and blow sky high, letting out Every curse word he could think of telling you off. Even after all was said and done he could start right back up when you meanched it again, but things would get a lot Less bad if continued.

"And Whats s'hat?"Casey asked crossing his arms, he really liked his idea. It might sound simple and stuff but he put a lot of thinking into it, and that s saying a lot.  
Since Casey only had two sense.

"We charge in there and demand the bastard who took our bro to hand him over or his not gonna live ta see Tamara."Raph raised his voice again, giving a punch to the wall As he said the last part as if infantsizeing it that it would be done no matter what. Raph whatted his brother back and that's what he was going to do. With or without the others Backing up his plan.

"Raph you know that brut strength an't everything, we need to come up with a plan that will work for sure."Leonardo said crossing his arms, giving Raphael the 'eye', it only Pissed Raphael off more. When Leonardo got like that it always made him angry, what right did Leo have telling him that it wouldn't work, it had before, with the purple dragons,  
Every single time. Rushing in and beating the shell out of every last one of them. Raph would laugh at them for their mistakes, always would make him feel better when he was Out bashing skulls. But what would master Splinter think if he knew what Raph was thinking, then he would be in trouble for sure. Master Splinter always said to keep His angry in check, no matter what, his judgment shouldn't cloud his mind no matter what the situation. Which brought him back to reality?

"Then after April puts on da fireworks we'll get Mikey back, simple as dhat."Casey stated proudly crossing his arms, this was his plan and he was going to enjoy the glory It brought him, which wasn't much.

"It just might work, when we get there-'Donny started

"We bash some skulls"Raph said not giving up easily

"No, Casey and April will pull the hole our pet is missing story, and then-"Donny continued to explain, refusing to budge as well, he could play this little game of Stubbornness.

"If that don't work we bash some skulls"Raph caught on, he barely got into an auguring fight with Donny, usually Donny would just tell him who to hit and he would do it.

"NO, if they need to prove it, they will show us to them, it s a big rise but we'll have to take it if we want to save Mikey..."Donny said, he as well not too sure bout The plan.

"Dhen if they still don't hand our knuckle head brother over we bash some skulls."Raph said as he pounded one of his fistest in to the other, making a slapping noise

"Your just as bad as Mikey, Raph"Leo cut in, he had a point, Raph was starting to get on his nerves with the hole 'smashing skulls' line.

"What d you say oh fearless leader?"Raph said with a growl in his voice, he wasn't in the mood for one of Leo's lectures; again, he had already gotten one about doing As Donny said when he was hurt, but he still wouldn t listen.

'Guys! pay attention, IF our story doesn t work out, if showing them us then asking for Mikey back doesn t work we will..."Donny stopped looking to Raph, eyebrow raised.

"What?"Raph asked truly lost now.

"Are you going to say it?"April said waiting.

"Say what?"Raph was lost, he had no idea what they wanted form him.

"Bash some skulls?" All of them said at the same time, voices rising in harmony.

"Oh...dhen we bash some skulls."Raph said a grin on his face as he said it like it was said every day, the others just slapped their hands to their forehead at his hard headedness.

-End FlashBack-

With a plan in mind, their goal set and the guys and April, ready to take action, all they have to do is wait until the boat arrives at the island and be ready to 'put On a show'. Each of the remaining turtles was stripped of their battle gear; it was put up front in case they needed it, each wearing a harness of their color. Around the neck And waist connected by two other straps going down their plastron and back on their shells, then hooked to a lung line up to the corners of the back of the van. Three spots where Filled, one missing for the only one not there.

Raph leaned against the side of the van they were in, looking out the window, he watched as a plan flew over head. On board said plan Mikey was on his way to A hell on earth as some would say, Julis in the back with him admiring his new prize.

'Oh yes, this reptile will make a fine new addtion.'Julis thought as he began to laugh for no reason, causing Mikey to look at him funny, his head turn to the side.


	10. Dream a Dream So Pretty

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-  
Dream a Dream So Pretty

It was going to be a long ride. He could already tell. The plane had taken off only moments ago. Transferred to a specialized cage for transport, Mikey sat in the Corner. Far away from the door and far away from the very man that was sure to make his life in 'captivity' all the more miserable. The metal bars of the tiny prison where With held in the ground and ceiling. Julis refused to keep the green reptial in the small mobile any longer then he had to. Thought Mikey did like the more room, but that only Made him feel more venerable. Wide, open, no shadows, Julis made sure of it. Pointing lights his way and that, not enough to make him hot, just so that he would be warm since He was 'cold blooded'. The man was gone...for now. He would be back. Michelangelo was sure of it. Already have checked the bars for weakness, a trait he learned form His ninja training over the years, he sat and waited. Trying to plot. Not really his field, unless by accident. More so of Donny's or Leo's field. He and Raph usually just Jumped din when it seem right to do so. Thinking of his brothers made memories come back, he didn't want to think of them. Not because he was scared to cry, oh no, he Just whatted this to be a nightmare. He'd wake up form, be in the same room as Raph, who he always ran to when haveing such a dream. Lying beside his hero.

Able to stare danger in the face and laugh. Laugh at it, rolling on the ground, on his shell. Make some joke about it. The 'Secret weapon.' Nothing compared to him In strength, nothing. Never would there be either. Mikey's mind drifted off, calmly into sleep...

'!'

Mikey was pledging and had been so for the past three hours. But Raphael had stayed strong. Trying every which way to get away from his younger brother, whether it be in the dojo punching away at the sand bag or leaping form wall to wall, TV watching or game playing, it made no difference, Mikey was determined to get his brother to do as he asked,  
Or begged...

'For the last 'ime Mikey NO.'

'But Raph only you can be Tortus boy...'

Fists clenching, Raph looked at the young'n before him...

Raph was sick of it; he'd show the little runt who was better, by a long shot. Throwing a combo of a punch, kick, punch, punch was Childs play for highly train Ninja Turtles.  
Dodging with ease and grace. Mikey was ignorant as to how made Raph was getting. Playing around was all he was doing.

'You think ya better than me?'

Landing upright, Raph charging full blown out, a made bull in a china shop. Bandanas catching the sweat coming off their brows. Teeth grinding.

'Do you?'

Catching each other s hands above their own heads. A battle of strength. Mikey wouldn't stand a chance, but he didn't need strength to win. Only enough to hold enemies off For a min or so. Grin came too.

'No, you re just too cocky.'

Raphael was tossed easily, Mikey using his own weight against himself. Smashing a table in the process. Like water boiling over, the explosion came. Rolling over, groaning,  
Raph looked on. Mikey turn his back to him.

'Winner and still Champion...Michelangelo!'

A pipe. It would work.

'RAPH! WAIT WAIIIT!'

Mikey awoke with a startle. Memories of old times past where coming back. Wiping his forehead Mikey looked around. Everything was as it should have been, as it was left When Julis had last come. He hadn't been back since. Good. Making himself more comfortable, he lay back down to dream more of past times. They did little to comfort him, but at Least he could hear Raph's voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a lovely beast I have this day. A fine addition to my collection. Darlings back home will be happy to have a new playmate, hehehe."

Julis comment watching Mikey fall back asleep on the monitor. The camera going unnoticed, slightly shinnying in the dull light. He leaned back in his big leather chair.  
It squeaking as he did so. Eyes gleaming with joy at the prize. Julis became distant once again as he thought of how to intro duce his new 'pet' to his most precious 'Pets',  
They would all pay for themselves at that nights show. Where he would parade his new pet around. Showing off like he always did with one every time before a show. This time It would be the new addition. How lucky he was. Julis took a sip of his coffee. The taste bitter, just how he liked it.

"Sir"

The captain of the jet came over the intercom. Respectable and polite.

"Yes, what is it?"

Julis' tone was not too happy at being interrupted for his plans on how he would parade around.

"We are arriving at Jackson City"

Thin lips curled into a smile.

Time seem to stand still. Everything in slow motion. The Turtle in red could be seen holding the lifeless body of a figure form Mikey's past dreams. Motion less.  
The chest never rising or falling. The breathe of life gone. Only moments before all three laughing and caring on. Joking and playing in this turtle heaven. All what they Wantted. Rain was now pouring. You could almost hear the sad music in the background, as if this was some kind of movie or real life drama show off TV. No words came out as Raphael screamed something, his beak unreadable. Actual tear streaming down his face as he buried his face in the figures chest. Pounding the ground next to him. Suddenly standing Up in a fit of rage then charging any which way that seem to have something coming form it.

It kept Michelangelo wondering what it all meant. Surely his brother was watching him form Turtle Heaven. Was he sending him these dreams as a way to communicate?  
He really wouldn't know until he meets up with his brother again...

As Mikey's sleeping figure layed there a tear escaped, running down... 


	11. Short Lived

The plane landed in the private runway that of Julius' own home estate. As far as the eye could see. The man himself was first of the Jet. Heading back around to the opposite side. The sound of machines, the click clack as wheels moved. The entire pen was being removed form the jet with Mikey still in it. Julius supervised it as the creature was moved. His hawk like eyes watching as his workers did their job. It was a slow process, but well worth the wait if it meant his prize was left unharmed, and that he was the only one to touch the hardback shell. A wounderfull prize indeed.

The sound of machines reeling as the weight of the cage strained the cables, ever slowly drawing the ground closer and closer. Mikey was awake, watching back as people moved around him, thankful their eyes never stayed upon him more then needed. Or that sticks were used to poke at him like a caged animal in the zoo.

'Now I know what a can of sardines feel like...'

Thought in peril, his sense of humor was a quality of hard habit to break. Smileing away in his mind, the story he could tell the others when he got back. Another chapter in his book of life. The sudden shift of balance was lost, sending the Turtle tumbleing and crashing into the metal mesh of the cage. Julius' voice was heard in the distance surely upset his precious new pet was 'hurt'. The sound of clicking heels form his boots came ever closer after his outrage tantrum. Cold eyes softened upon looking at the reptile in the pen. Seemingly satisfied with his prize was unhurt, he motioned for the work to continue. The Cords tightened as the stranged to pick up the cage. Things moved form there.

Being moved onto a plateform Mikey was rolled toward the mansion of a house. The lawn decored in the lastest of yard ornaments. Bushes trimed, shaped this way and that. The driveway stretched as far as the road, made of ruby brick, waxed to shine until reflection shown. Porch and steps made of marble, a shade of gray-blue. Nothing more could catch Mikey's eye as his prison was draped with cloth.

"Good Afternoon sir."

"Good Afternoon, Cludis. Have the prerations for the weeks end ready yet?"

"Sir, you know as well as I that to clean such a thing and repair it after the events are over take time. The Cement must dry. The marble must be placed back properly or otherwise teh spectators could be killed or injured."

"That is why I leave it up to you Cludis."

"Thank you, sir.

"Is the pen at least ready."

"Finished the morning, teh creature just need be released into it sir."

"See to it."

"As you wish, sir."

Set in motion again, but his view blindly, forever it seemed. A small portion of the cloth was removed, enough for a the door to be opened, clamped into place. Light shown in highlighting an open area, straw could be seen covering the floor, much else was hidden by the light. Mikey felt rather safe in teh darkness in which he grew up in, but the smell of food slowly brought him to teh door to have a better look.


End file.
